Bad Reputation
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Eu sei que estou mal falada. Eu sei que as pessoas falam mal de mim por eu só ter amigos homens. Mas o que elas não sabem, é que estão vivendo no passado e que essa é a nova geração. Uma garota pode fazer o que ela quer fazer, é isso que eu vou fazer. Vou continuar andando com o meus cabelos coloridos e meus parceiros de banda. Pois eu não estou nem aí para a minha má reputação.
1. Capítulo 1 - Prólogo

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo.**

 **BAD REPUTATION**

— _Má Reputação._

 **E** u corria pelos corredores da escola, esquivando vez ou outra de alguns alunos que estavam indo para o intervalo e que me fitavam como se eu fosse uma doente mental. Mas pouco estava me fudendo para eles, eu tinha uma missão ultrasecreta para ser cumprida.

Cheguei à porta de madeira do quartinho onde o zelador guardava suas coisas de trabalho, olhei pelos dois lados, checando para ver se não havia ninguém me observando ali. Girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta, fazendo com que um molho de chaves que estava pendurada na maçaneta do lado de dentro caísse no chão.

Sorri, pegando aquele molho de chaves e tirando o meu celular que estava no bolso detrás da minha calça, abrindo rapidamente o aplicativo do whatsapp.

— _Pink Demon_ para _Juba Sedosa_ , na escuta, etapa um concluído, estou indo para a etapa dois agora. - disse assim quando ele atendeu, voltando a correr em direção as escadas.

— _Beleza, as outras chaves já estão nos lugares certos, agora vou para a etapa três._

— OK.

Subi as escadas que dava para o corredor proibido onde ficava a secretaria, a enfermaria, a sala dos professores e a diretoria. Minha missão secreta era usar as chaves que peguei no armário no zelador - que Neji havia usurpado não sei onde - para trancar todas as portas daquele andar, com todos lá dentro.

Meu celular começou a vibrar em minha mão, outra ligação do whatsapp.

— _Sombra Preguiçosa para Pink Demon, na escuta, as três câmeras já estão prontas e em pontos estratégicos._

— OK. Vá para o terraço, e verifique que se o _Diabo Ruivo_ precisa de ajuda em arrumar os equipamentos.

Desliguei o celular e terminei de subir as escadas, entrando no corredor vazio e calmo. Olhei para os lados constatando que eu estava realmente sozinha, caso alguém me encontrasse aqui eu estaria excepcionalmente frita e escaldada.

Voltei a correr pelo corredor, procurando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, procurando a chave certa entre o molho de chaves em minha mão para trancar a primeira porta, que era a enfermaria. Dei uma olhada pelo buraquinho da fechadura encontrando as duas enfermeiras lá dentro.

Certo.

Enfiei com cuidado a chave na fechadura, e girei para não fazer barulho e logo tranquei a enfermaria. Fiz a mesma coisa na secretaria e na sala dos professores, claro que eu verificava se todos estavam lá dentro. Só achei estrando não ter visto o professor de história na sala dos professores.

Apenas ignorei esse pequeno detalhe e corri para a última porta que era a sala do diretor. Eu conhecia muito bem aquela sala, pelo menos uma vez por semana eu estava ali dentro sentada na cadeira de frente para o diretor pervertido enquanto eu levava bronca e advertências, eu era praticamente de casa.

Agachei-me um pouco e olhei pelo buraco da fechadura, podendo ter o vislumbre do diretor Jiraya sentado a sua mesa falando algo que eu não pude entender muito bem - pois ele estava falando baixo - para a segunda pessoa que estava em pé, de costas para a porta. Mas não tinha como não reconhecer aquela cabeleira prateada do professor de história. Kakashi Hatake o _comedor de mães._

Tranquei a porta com cuidado e saí em disparada para fora daquele corredor, descendo as escadas. A minha parte da missão estava concluída, agora era só me encontrar com os outros no terraço em cima do colégio. E é claro, era uma área proibida para alunos.

Dei uma olhada na minha lista do whatsapp enquanto jogava ao mesmo tempo o molho de chaves num canto perto de um vaso com planta, e mandei um diretão.

— Pink Demon para _Cu de Galinha_ , na escuta, parte dois concluída, estou indo para o terraço agora. - disse assim quando ele atendeu.

— _Sakura, você me paga por esse apelido idiota._

Revirei, o bicho estava nervosinho.

— Sasuke, dá para você entrar no espírito da coisa? Estamos em missão, cara!

Escutei ele bufar, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que sua carranca era do tamanho do mundo.

— _Estamos com um probleminha..._ — ele se interrompe. - _Porra, Naruto..._

Franzi o cenho, quando escutei alguns barulho e palavrões proferidos de Sasuke e em seguida a voz de Naruto soou:

— _Pink Demon, Raposa Louca falando, as guitarras e o baixo estão trancados dentro de uma sala aqui, e a porta está trancada!_

— Como assim? - franzi o cenho. - Vocês não estão com as chaves?

Escutei um barulho e logo a voz de Sasuke soou:

— _Esse idiota não sabe aonde colocou as chaves._

— Vocês estão de sacanagem, né? Daqui a pouco o intervalo acaba e nós não tenhamos feito nada. Não estou a fim de ficar escutando o Shikamaru falando no meu ouvido não.

— _Dá para você parar de gritar, sua maluca._ \- Sasuke era um poço de delicadeza, sentiu a ironia?

— Eu grito o quanto eu quiser.

Virei um outro corredor que tinha dois alunos parados conversando.

— _Foda-se então._

Suspirei fundo, tentando manter o foco para não ter que ir até a sala de teatro e esganar um certo Uchiha filho de uma boa mãe, pois a tia Mikoto era um amor de pessoa e não merecia ser xingada desse jeito. Mas para a minha sorte e a daquele cu de galinha, escutei a voz de Naruto vindo do fundo dizendo "Achei a chave".

— _O idiota achou a droga da chave._ — ele disse. - _Daqui a pouco estamos indo para o terraço._

Ele não esperou eu abrir a boca para responder e desligou na minha cara.

Suspirei, ignorando esse pequeno e irritante detalhe e segui meu rumo, entrando agora no pequeno corredorzinho que havia uma única porta de ferro.

Quando cheguei no terraço em cima, encontrei com o Gaara terminando de arrumar as duas caixas grande de som que provavelmente Naruto e Sasuke havia trazido do teatro. Shikamaru estava olhando não sei o quê na câmera em sua mão, totalmente entretido.

— Pensei que fosse o Naruto e o Sasuke com o resto dos instrumentos. - disse Gaara ficando ereto e me olhando.

— Eles estavam com um problema com a chave, mas estão vindo para cá.

Ele apenas assentiu. Percebi a que bateria já estava montada e os três pedestais com o microfone estavam perto no beiral do terraço.

— Cadê o Neji? - perguntei.

— Deve está terminando de reunir o povo lá embaixo. - respondeu Shikamaru, apontando para o beiral sem tirar a atenção da câmera.

Aproximei-me da beirada e dei uma espiada lá embaixo, tendo o vislumbre de uma multidão de alunos no pátio com os olhos vidrados aqui em cima.

Sorri animada.

— Legal, parece que está todo mundo ali. - disse me recolhendo para trás.

— Chegamos! - a voz de Naruto soou alta, ele estava junto de Sasuke e Neji.

— Vocês demoraram. - disse Shikamaru, se aproximando do grupo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, se posicionando de frente para o microfone do lado direito, pegando um cabo que estava no chão e conectando na guitarra que estava em sua posse.

— Culpa o idiota do Naruto.

— Foi um acidente. - ele respondeu, tirando as baquetas do seu bolso de trás de sua calça, indo para o seu lugar na bateria.

— Vamos parar por aqui, nós temos só oito minutos de intervalo. - declarou Shikamaru ficando em sua posição com a câmera focada em nós.

Nos posicionamos em nossos devido lugares, eu no meio, de frente para o microfone, Sasuke ao meu lado direito, Gaara e Neji em meu lado esquerdo.

Não demorou para que o som das baquetas batendo uma na outra quatro vezes para que enfim o som das guitarras e baixo ecoassem alto, na minha música favorita que me definia por completo.

Fiquei de frente para o microfone e quando chegou a minha hora, soltei a minha voz, fazendo-a sair num tom meio agressivo quando eu cantava _Bad Reputation_ da _Joan Jett._

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _(Eu não estou nem aí para a minha má reputação)_

 _You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

 _(Você está vivendo no passado, esta é uma nova geração)_

 _A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

 _(Uma garota pode fazer o que ela quer fazer e é isso que eu vou fazer)_

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

 _(E eu não estou nem aí para minha má reputação)_

Agora era a parte que eu cantava e Sasuke e Gaara faziam o coro final.

 _Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _(Oh não(não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu)_

Voltei a cantar solo.

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _(E eu não estou nem aí para a minha reputação)_

 _Never said I wanted to improve my station_

 _(Nunca disse que eu queria melhorar minha condição social)_

 _An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

 _(E eu apenas faço bem quando estou me divertindo)_

 _A' I don't have to please no one(E eu não tenho que agradar ninguém)_

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

 _(E eu não estou nem aí para minha má reputação)_

 _Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _(Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))_

 _Oh, no (no, no, no,no, no, no)_

 _(Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))_

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _(Eu não estou nem aí para a minha reputação)_

 _I've never been afraid of any deviation_

 _(Eu nunca tive mede de qualquer desvio)_

 _An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange_

 _(E eu realmente não me importo se você acha que sou estranha)_

 _I ain't gonna change_

 _(Eu não vou mudar)_

 _An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation_

 _(E eu nunca vou me importar com a minha má reputação)_

 _Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _(Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))_

 _Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))_

 _Pedal, boys!_

 _(Pedais, garotos!)_

Tirei o microfone e chutei o pedestal para o lado, enquanto balançava a cabeça para o lado e para o outro, mordendo o lábio enquanto o sorriso era impossível de ser contido. Minha atenção deu uma focada na galera lá embaixo que estavam eufóricas, gritavam coisas que eu não conseguia entender.

Dei a minha deixa para Sasuke, dando um passo para trás. Ele começou a cantar os próximos versos com sua voz grave, o microfone quase encostando em sua boca enquanto tocava as cifras ao mesmo tempo na guitarra:

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _(E eu não estou nem aí para a minha reputação)_

 _The word's in trouble, there's no comunication_

 _(O mundo está em perigo, não há comunicação)_

 _An' everyone can say what they wanna to say_

 _(E todos podem dizer o que eles querem dizer)_

 _It never gets better, anyway_

 _(Isso nunca vai melhorar, de qualquer forma)_

 _So why should I care about a bad reputation_

 _(Então por que eu deveria me importar com a minha má reputação)_

 _Anyway?_

 _(De qualquer forma?)_

Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)

(Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não))

Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)

(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))

Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)

(Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não),)

Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)

(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))

Dei um passo para frente, colocando um pé na elevação do beiral, curvando um pouco o meu corpo para baixo voltando a cantar a última parte da música:

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

 _(Eu não estou nem aí para a minha má reputação)_

 _You're living in the past, it's a new genertion_

 _(Você está vivendo no passado, esta é uma nova geração)_

 _An' I only feel good when I got no pain_

 _(E eu apenas me sinto bem quando eu não tenho dor)_

 _An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

 _(E é assim que eu vou ficar)_

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

 _(E eu não estou nem aí para a minha má reputação)_

 _Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _(Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))_

 _Oh, no (no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _(Oh, não (não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _Not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _(Não eu (eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))_

 _Not me, not me_

 _(Não eu, não eu)_

 _(No, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _((Não, não, não, não, não, não))_

 _(Me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _((Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu))_

 _Not me!_

 _(Não eu!)_

— Vocês, na direção _agora!_

A voz alta e irritada do diretor Jiraya ali no terraço, atraiu não só a minha atenção como as dos meus amigos para ele e os professores que brotaram ali também, com uma cara nada boa, nos fitando.

— Ih caralho! Fudeu, galera! - a voz de Naruto soou alta, saltando do banco e esbarrando atrapalhadamente na bateria e caindo no chão.

Voltei minha atenção para o pessoal da escola que estava lá embaixo enquanto os meninos se desfaziam dos instrumentos rapidamente. O povo gritava em coro pedindo por mais, enquanto o sinal do término do intervalo soava por toda a escola.

— Pessoal, isso é só uma amostra do show da _Black Skull_ nessa sexta-feira no bar do Ichiraku.

Sasuke e Neji jogaram um bolo de panfletos do nosso show, que caíam como uma chuva lá embaixo, sendo aparados pelas mãos eufóricas esticadas atrás cima atrás de um.

— Ei, não façam isso!

— Não percam... - fui interrompida quando o diretor Jiraya agarrou o microfone de minhas mãos.

— Para diretoria agora, senhorita Haruno, e dessa vez eu quero ver que a senhoria não vai está nem aí para a sua reputação.

Apenas sorri amarelo, o que só provocou a sua ira.

Nós tínhamos feito a nossa propaganda gratuita e agora tínhamos que arcar com as consequências, e completamente a detenção nos esperava de braços abertos, a nossa segunda casa.

Mas quer saber, eu não estou nem aí.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Detenção

**Capítulo 2 - Detenção.**

 **BAD REPUTATION**

— _Você quer me tocar._

 _ **V**_ _em Ian, me toque, me beije e me possua loucamente._

Eu pedia internamente, sentindo meu corpo se contorcendo como uma lacraia naquela cama redonda giratória com lençóis de seda vermelha. Observava embasbacada àquele ser maravilhoso do Ian Somehalther, em pé, desabotoando os botões de sua camisa preta enquanto um sorriso putamente sexy estava em sua boca. Mordi o lábio quando vi seu peito másculo e definido, meu íntimo se contraiu.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de como eu havia parado naquele quarto de motel só de calcinha e sutiã com estampa do símbolo do superman. Mas pouco estava me fudendo para isso, meu sorriso era de partir a cara ao meio enquanto meus braços estavam esticados para cima, o chamando.

— Vem meu gostoso, lindo.

Sim eu sou uma tarada.

Ele sorriu novamente e balançou a cabeça para os lados, negando. Franzi levemente o meu cenho, observando ele dando um passo para trás enquanto uma voz estranha soava ao fundo, me chamando...

— Sakura.

Ignorei aquele chamando, minha atenção era naquele ser esplendido ali todo para mim. Engatiei na cama como uma gata no cio, me aproximando dele que só se afastava.

— Sakura.

Parei. Olhei para os lados e depois para o Ian, seus lábios se mexiam, chamando meu nome, mas a voz não era dele, era de outra pessoa, de um monstro...

— Sakura.

 _Espera!_ Não é um monstro, eu conheço essa voz...

— Sakura!

O grito agudo a seguir me fez abrir meus olhos rapidamente, mas logo os fechei, resmungando algo que nem eu mesmo compreendi. A claridade que entrava pela minha janela aberta havia feito meus olhos arderem. Quem foi o infeliz que abriu aquela janela?

Voltei a abrir meus olhos novamente, e olhei para os lados, percebendo que eu estava no meu quarto e não encontrei o Ian e sim a minha...

— Mãe?

Ela estava com uma cara irritada enquanto se afastava da janela do meu quarto e se aproximava da minha cama.

Voltei a deitar com a cabeça no travesseiro úmido. Mas que droga, eu havia babado novamente. Mas não dei tanta importância para isso, eu estava era frustrada por minha mãe ter atrapalhado meu sonho com o Ian, ele estava chegando tão perto...

— Sakura, você pode me explicar o que passou pela sua cabeça para trancar o diretor, os professores, as enfermeiras e a secretária da escola? E ainda por cima fazer bagunça no terraço?

Ai droga, bronca de manhã não.

Virei meu corpo, ficando de barriga para baixo e com a cara no me travesseiro babado.

Ela continuou dando seu chilique como se eu tivesse cometido um atentado contra o presidente:

— Pode me explicar isso, Sakura? Você pegou três dias de detenção e mais uma advertência em sua ficha escolar.

A voz fina e irritada de Mebuki doía em meus tímpanos, meu sono queria voltar, mas eu não consegui. Havia ido dormir mais de três da manhã, por motivos que estava no quarto do Naruto - que mora de frente para a minha casa - jogando no seu Xbox novo. Claro que minha mãe não sabia disso, eu havia pulado a janela e saído escondido de casa.

— Mãe, cala a boca. - murmurei com a voz saindo abafada, sentindo o soninho querendo me pegar.

Mas eu sabia perfeitamente que dona Mebuki era osso duro.

— Você está me mandando calar a boca? - ela questionou agora mais irritada do que nunca. Puxou o cobertor de mim e deu um tapa na minha coxa.

\- Ai. — gritei, com o som agudo do tapa, sentindo minha pele arder. Virei meu corpo e me sentei na cama, fitando-a com uma cara incrédula. - Mãe, você me bateu!

— Sim, e eu devia dá na sua cara para você criar vergonha e parar de aprontar.

— Isso não é um fim do mundo, mãe. O que é uma advertência na ficha escolar? Relaxa.

— Relaxar? — ela deu a volta na minha cama, e me olhava como se quisesse arrancar meu couro. - Como você quer entrar numa boa faculdade com um histórico digno de uma pessoa marginal?

Revirei os olhos colocando minhas pernas para fora da cama. Eu só estava vestida com uma calcinha de algodão com estampas de ursinhos e uma camiseta velha com uma estampa das Bananas de Pijamas que eu havia malocado do Naruto há uns cinco anos e que ele nunca havia notado.

— Que faculdade o caralho, só vou terminar o ensino médio e meter o pé na estrada, vou ser famosa.

— Você só diz besteiras o tempo todo. - ela crispou os lábios. - Àquela bandinha não vai a lugar algum. Você tem é que estudar e ser alguém na vida e não um Zé ninguém.

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e bufei.

— Como você soube dessa detenção? - perguntei, tentando desviar da possível lição de moral que ela estava querendo me dar.

Mamãe deu de ombros.

— Tenho meus contatos. - ela disse. - Se você pensa que está solta por aí, a senhorita está muito enganada.

 _Contatos?_ Sei. Ela pensa que me engana, sei muito bem quem são _os contatos_ dela... quer dizer, _o contato_ dela.

— Se levanta para ir à escola, por que já está na hora.

Fiz uma careta de desagrado.

— Não tem como eu ficar em casa não?

Ela parou no portal e virou-se para mim.

— Para ficar jogada nessa cama até às duas da tarde e passar o resto do dia vagabundeando pela rua com o Sasuke e Naruto, nem pensar. Você vai para a escola.

— Mas, mãe, só hoje. - realmente não estava afim de ir para o colégio e cumprir às duas horas de detenção como ontem.

— A resposta é não. - ela crispou os lábios novamente. - Você aqui não me ajuda em nada. Você não lava uma louça, não varre uma casa, nem as suas calcinhas você lava. E olha para esse quarto - ela apontou para ele. -, totalmente imundo. Nunca pensei que minha filha fosse tão desleixada.

Por que as mães sempre jogam na cara dos filhos as coisas erradas?

— Qual é mãe, a senhora reclama da vida atoa. Nós temos a máquina de lavar para isso, o meu quarto não precisa ser arrumado por que eu vou bagunçar tudo de novo, e enquanto a casa, senhora é a dona dela e é seu dever cuidar da limpeza e não eu que sou sua filha.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Você está me gozando, não é? - sua voz saiu lentamente, e cautelosamente.

Fiquei de pé e me aproximei dela e a abracei.

— Claro né mãezinha linda. - sorri totalmente sínica, ergui minha cabeça para fitar seu rosto. - A melhor mãe do mundo, e sabe que eu só digo essas coisas de brincadeira.

Mentirosa eu sou.

— Pare de me bajular, sua interesseira. - ela se afastou de mim. - E vai tomar um banho e lavar esse cabelo que está fedendo.

Sim, estou acostumada com os maus-tratos de minha mãe.

— Sim senhora. - bati continência e segui marchando como um soldado até o banheiro que ficava no final daquele corredor.

Minha mãe resmungou um, palhaça _,_ e se afastou enquanto eu entrava no banheiro. Como todas as manhãs, fiz minha higiene pessoal e tomei um banho rápido para tirar a preguiça e o sono, aproveitei para lavar meu cabelo que realmente estava fedendo.

Saí do box pegando uma toalha que estava pendurada e me enrolei nela e fui para o meu chiqueiro que eu chamava de quarto. Acho que ele merecia ser arrumado, sabe, só acho.

Abri uma das gavetas da minha cômoda e tirei uma calcinha qualquer e um sutiã qualquer e vesti, me livrando da toalha. Comigo não tinha essa de usar um conjunto de lingerie como muitas meninas se importam, o importante é estar vestida.

Abri o lixão que era o meu guarda-roupa e procurei por alguns minutos algo o que vestir. Cara, eu tinha que arrumar isso, o mais rápido possível, na moral. Encontrei uma calça jeans larga e rasgada que ia até as minhas canelas - que eu havia cortado, por que estava grande demais -, e uma camisa preta do Avenged Sevenfold que eu havia malocado do Sasuke na semana passada e vesti.

Procurei por todos os cantos a minha escova de cabelo, mas não a encontrei, resolvi deixar o cabelo daquele jeito mesmo. A raiz estava com um dedo do meu loiro natural para depois vir à cor rosa que ele estava tirando as pontas escuras, consequência de uma pintura que _quinta_ que eu havia feito com o meu pintor de _quinta_ que havia pintado para mim. Gaara.

Ele havia feito um serviço nojento uns dois meses atrás e desgraçado o meu cabelo, mas ele foi o único que havia feito esse favor para mim. Eu havia pedido para o Sasuke no princípio, por ele ser o mais centrado, mas aquele infeliz só faltou me fazer engolir a caixa da tinta, dizendo que ele não era viado para pintar cabelos dos outros.

Sasuke é um machista desgraçado, e que tem um gênio ruim dos infernos.

Terminei de contornar os meus olhos com o lápis preto, coloquei meus tênis sujos da Converse e desci as escadas.

Minha mãe estava na cozinha terminando de preparar o meu leite com Nescau e meu pão com manteiga. Aquilo era sagrado para mim todas as manhãs, assim como o danoninho que eu comia na sobremesa.

Minha mãe Mebuki era bonita e loira, uma digna dona do lar. Ela é separada do meu pai já tem uns seis anos, mas isso não a livrou dela guardar rancor dele e o praguejar a cada ligação que ele fazia para falar comigo.

Meu pai havia largado a minha mãe para ficar com uma mulher dez anos mais velha do que ele, e podre de rica. Todos disseram que ele estava dando um golpe do baú na coroa milionária, mas ele disse que ela era o amor da vida dele, matando minha mãe de ódio. Pois ele havia acabado com o mundinho colorido dela em ter um marido perfeito, que mora numa casa perfeita e com uma filha perfeita. Sendo que ela não era perfeita, e não casou com um homem perfeito, e não mora numa casa perfeita e muito menos teve uma filha perfeita.

Eu não tinha nada contra o meu pai, ele era legal comigo, mas eu sentia falta dele em alguns aspectos. Mas isso era compensado pela a minha pensão gorda que ele dava todo o mês e que minha mãe fazia questão de guardar cada centavo no banco dizendo que aquele dinheiro era o meu futuro na faculdade. Mas mal sabe ela que só estou esperando fazer os meus dezoito anos - daqui a quase dois anos - para pegar aquele dinheiro e usar para meter o pé de casa e sumir pelo mundo com os meninos e a banda.

Nós não éramos ricas - assim como todos que moravam naquela rua onde eu morava -, mas também nunca faltou comida na mesa. Minha mãe era uma guerreira, se desdobrava um bocado para conseguir dinheiro para as despesas.

Além de ser uma boa dona do lar, e uma ótima mãe, ela era... como vou dizer... uma vendedora e revendedora ambulante. Ela vende Avon, Natura, Jequiti, Demillus, Rommanel, Produtos Ivone e Sacolé. Qualquer vendedor que passar pela porta oferecendo mercadorias para mamãe revender ela aceita sem pensar duas vezes. E ela era daquelas que se um traficante oferecer drogas para ela revender, ela aceita, e viciaria toda a vizinhança com sua lábia de vendedora sete um.

Minha mãe olhou para mim quando me sentei à mesa e franziu o cenho.

— Minha filha, por que você não se arruma como uma menina normal? - ela questionou. - As pessoas falam mal de você, supõe que você é sapatão por andar desse jeito.

Peguei meu pão e dei uma mordida, e a respondi com a boca cheia:

— _Ãe eu ão igo_... - engoli o pedaço de pão e voltei a repetir: - Mãe eu não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem de mim. Elas são tudo um bando de fofoqueiras mal-amadas que tem a cabeça no tempo da pedra. Saca só. - ela me fitou. - Se eu fizer algo, elas vão falar mim. Se eu não fizer, elas vão falar de mim. Então eu faço e as deixo falando mal de mim. Simples.

Observei minha mãe e ela pareceu que estava pensando a respeito da minha lógica. O povo era sim muito fofoqueiro e adoravam viver falando da minha vida. Muitos dizem que sou lésbica, outros dizem que sou mais rodada que pneu de trator, só pelo fato de nunca me verem andando com meninas e sim garotos.

Isso fez lembrar-me de um episódio que aconteceu no final do ano passado. Como todo adolescente, eu estava com um apetite enorme e comia tudo que eu via pela frente e engordei alguns quilinhos, e claro o povo notou e meu nome foi à sensação do momento. Diziam que eu estava grávida e até aposta saiu de quem era o suposto "pai" do meu filho. Só para ficarem sabendo, Sasuke e Naruto eram os primeiros da lista.

Uns meses depois eu peguei uma virose e fiquei de cama por uma semana, e sem apetite para nada e como consequência eu perdi peso, mais do que eu havia ganhado. Quando melhorei e voltei a andar pela rua, o povo me viu e notou o quanto eu estava mais magra e a fofocada correu solta, dizendo que eu havia abortado, e alguns me olhavam como se eu fosse uma assassina.

Isso tudo só por que eu tinha uma má reputação.

Minha mãe suspirou, já imaginando que eu era um caso sem solução.

— Mas custa ser um pouco mais feminina? Usar um brinquinho e um batom cor-de-rosa de vez enquanto?

Minha mãe ainda não havia se conformado que sua filhinha que ela queria que fosse perfeita preferia brincar de carrinho do que de boneca.

— _Awr,_ eu detesto rosa. - minha cara se contorceu numa careta.

— Mas você não pensou nisso quando resolveu desgraçar seu cabelo com essa tinta horrorosa. - ela jogou na minha cara.

— Mas isso é diferente. - eu disse, dando um gole do meu Nescau. - Cabelo rosa é mais na moda do que andar que nem uma retardada patricinha se vestindo de rosa.

Minha mãe havia odiado a recente cor nova de meu cabelo - não que estava bom, estava péssimo -, depois que eu havia o tingido pela primeira vez de preto no começo do ano. Ela só faltou enfartar quando viu que eu havia acabado com o loiro natural - que qualquer menina se mataria para ter um loiro daquele - por uma cor mais que manjada que todo mundo tinha, o preto.

— Diferente. - ela murmurou balançando a cabeça para os lados. - Vocês jovens de hoje em dia são tudo cabeça virada.

Sorri.

— Mãe, a senhora tem que se desvincular da vida passada e viver o futuro. - ela sentou-se na cadeira e colocou café em sua xícara. - Olha, daqui uns dias a raça humana vai estar fazendo sexo com os robôs, e a senhora aí pensando que os bebês vêm da cegonha, ou mandando aquele papo brabo da enguia e a gruta que a senhora jogou para mim quando eu tinha doze anos.

— Você é uma pessoa desbocada é podre, sabia? - ela ralhou. - Isso tudo é culpa do Kizashi, aquele excomungado dos infernos.

— Sabia que é feio a senhora xingar o papai sem ele está presente para se defender?

Ela apertou os olhos.

— Sakura, engole esse pão e esse Nescau e vai para o colégio antes que eu te dê umas chinelas para você aprender.

— Tá, não está mais aqui quem falou. - murmurei voltando a minha atenção para a minha refeição matinal.

Depois que terminei meu café da manhã, subi para o meu quarto e peguei a minha mochila e desci as escadas, gritei um _tchau_ para a minha mãe que estava na cozinha e saí de casa. Encontrei com Sasuke que estava parado na calçada em frente à minha casa e de costas para mim, digitando algo no celular.

Ele morava a duas casas depois da minha, assim como Naruto que morava de frente para minha casa. Nós três nos conhecíamos desde que eu me entendo por gente, e isso graças a amizade de nossas mães.

Tia Mikoto, madrinha Kushina e minha mãe eram amigas de infância, tipo, amigas de creche. Elas foram para o colegial juntas, fizeram ensino médio juntas, e se casaram no mesmo dia e como vestido igual. As três eram unha e carne, um trio sólido e impenetrável, uma fortaleza fechada.

A amizade delas era tão grande que combinaram de engravidar juntas para que assim a nova geração - que seriam seus filhos - fossem amigos como ela. Mas claro depois de tirar o pequeno incidente de que a tia Mikoto engravidou primeiro do seu primeiro filho, Itachi, fazendo com que a minha mãe e a madrinha Kushina ficasse com raiva dela durante dois meses.

Mas três anos depois, as três conseguiram realizar seus sonhos. Minha mãe e tia Mikoto engravidaram quase que juntas e a madrinha Kushina três meses depois. O certo era para eu e o nervosinho do Sasuke nascer no mesmo mês, mas como eu sou dessas, nasci de cinco meses.

Mas isso não abalou aquelas três, só fez a imaginação fértil delas irem mais além. Elas queriam criar algum tipo de vínculo entre elas, se tornando comadres. Isso na cabeça daquelas três fazia com que de alguma forma elas se tornassem uma família. Minha mãe e meu pai eram os padrinhos de Sasuke, a tia Mikoto e o tio Fugaku eram os padrinhos do Naruto, e a madrinha Kushina e o padrinho Minato eram os meus padrinhos.

Estranho, sim eu sei.

Sasuke estava totalmente distraído, e sorri com isso, me aproximando com passos cautelosos por suas costas, podendo ver Naruto sair de sua casa do outro lado da rua.

— Buh! — Espalmei minhas mãos por suas costas e o empurrei de leve.

Ele apenas me fitou de rabo de olho com aquele olhar frio, mas logo seu olhar desceu por mim e suas sobrancelhas franziram.

Sorri.

— Fala que você se assustou. - dei um soquinho em seu ombro.

— O que você está fazendo com a porra da minha camiseta?

Arregalei meus olhos. Nossa como ele era delicado.

— Que camiseta? - me fiz de sonsa, olhando sua expressão já irritada.

Droga, eu devia ter dado um tempo para que ele se esquecesse da camiseta e eu poder usar. Dei mole agora.

— Logo cedo vocês dois já estão brigando? - a voz de Naruto soou enquanto ele atravessava a rua.

— É essa _inseto_ que vai na minha casa só para roubar as minhas coisas. - sua voz saiu bem agressiva, enquanto me fuzilava.

Abri a minha boca num "O" com uma expressão indignada, pondo uma mão no peito.

— Você está me chamando de ladra?

Ele soltou um sorriso de escárnio, e naquele momento eu soube que Sasuke estava a um passo de me esganar, só acho.

— Você é a pessoa mais sínica que existe. - ele apontou para mim, e automaticamente dei um passo para trás. - Eu estava procurando essa camiseta por todos os cantos, até briguei com Itachi por isso, pensei que ele havia pegado.

— É só uma camiseta Sasuke, você tem um monte dessas, custa emprestar essa para a sua melhor amiga?

— Custa - ele disse sem pensar e ergueu a mão. -, e eu quero a minha camiseta agora.

Cruzei meus braços e fiz biquinho.

— Ah não, não vou voltar para a casa e trocar a camiseta, não mesmo.

— Me devolve, agora. - ele disse entredentes.

Coloquei minha cara de coitadinha, tipo a cara do gato do Sherek.

— Você vai me fazer tirar a camiseta na rua?

— Foda-se, me devolve a porra da minha camiseta.

Bufei, era impossível discutir com aquele bruto. Entreguei minha mochila para Naruto segurar e agarrei na barra da camiseta e a puxei para cima, e a tirei, ficando só com o sutiã branco com estampa de zebra.

Enrolei a camiseta num bolo com raiva e joguei na cara dele.

— Engole essa merda. - gritei, puta o suficiente com aquele ser demoníaco.

Ele agarrou a camiseta antes que caísse no chão e me fuzilou com o olhar.

— Ignorante.

— Uau, até que você tem peitos, Sakura. - a voz de Naruto se fez presente, enquanto um sorriso malicioso se abria em sua boca.

Revirei os olhos

— Como se você não tivesse visto peitos na sua vida antes, babaca.

Ele apenas sorriu sacana.

— Você é mau, Sasuke.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas arrancou a camiseta cinzar-escuro com uma estampa legal, deixando à mostra o seu peito definido - o bicho tinha um corpo bonito -, e jogou a camiseta na minha cara em seguida.

Não tive muito tempo para processar antes de sentir o bolo de pano acertar a minha cara. Segurei a camiseta, tirando-a da minha cara e o fitei com o cenho franzido.

— Que merda é essa? Você pirou?

Ele terminou de vestir a camiseta e me fitou em seguida, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto seus olhos focaram por um segundo nos meus peitos, para depois focar em minha cara.

— Vai colocar a droga da camiseta ou vai preferir ficar assim na rua? Fique ligada que a sua reputação é uma bosta.

— Sasuke, você é um cavalo! - ralhei. - Sabia que não se trata uma dama assim?

— Dama, você? - sua voz soou debochada.

Uni mais as sobrancelhas, crispando os lábios e cruzando os braços.

— Sim, sou menina.

Ele soltou uma risada irônica.

— No dia que você parecer feminina, o inferno vai ter congelado.

Naruto soltou uma risada ao meu lado, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

— Ainda irei ver os dois casados e com uma renca de crianças melequentas.

— Há prefiro casar com uma formiga do que esse projeto de cavalo. - eu disse, colocando a camiseta de Sasuke, sentido o seu cheio forte de perfume impregnado nela. O infeliz estava usando Natura.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada recebendo um tapa em sua cabeça de Sasuke.

— Ai. - ele gritou, colocando a mão no local da pancada.

— Para você deixar de ser babaca e de ficar rogando praga para mim.

— Porra, teme, isso dói sabia?

Peguei minha mochila de volta e coloquei nos meus ombros, voltando a fitar Naruto.

— Você mereceu, Naruto, por ficar falando merda. - ele me olhou incrédulo. Sorri. - Mas fique você sabendo que eu não teria problemas em me casar com você.

Sim, eu escolheria Naruto para me casar, por ser o mais bonzinho e idiota. Ele coçou a cabeça, nada abalado com a minha declaração, ele já estava acostumado.

— Bom, contanto que você seja uma boa dona de casa, uma boa cozinheira, boa de cama e disposta a ser uma boa parideira para colocar meus dez filhos para fora, eu aceito numa boa. - ele sorriu, encostando a ponta de sua baqueta de estimação no meu ombro.

Não consegui evitar que meus olhos arregalassem diante daquela pequena lista de coisas para ser uma mulher perfeita para Naruto. Dez filhos? Porra, _dez filhos?_ Que mulher é essa para colocar dez filhos para fora? Um coelho?

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, meu olhar focou no rosto de Sasuke que estava com um sorriso debochado na boca.

— Boa sorte com os dez filhos.

Meu rosto se contorceu numa careta, Sasuke começou a se afastar.

— Pensando bem, eu acho que ficarei sozinha, vou ser freira.

— Para quê? Para estuprar o padre na primeira oportunidade? - a voz sarcástica de Sasuke soou, ele ainda caminhava.

Naruto riu.

— Agora tu pegou pesado, Sasuke.

— Sasuke, vai tomar cu! - gritei, caminhando com passos pesados e o empurrei com todas as minhas forças suas costas, fazendo-o cambalear vários passos para frente.

— Você é louca? - ele ralhou me fuzilando com um olhar irritado.

— Não fale mais comigo, seu cu de galinha filho de uma... não fale mais comigo.

Passei por ele com passos rápidos e pesados, ainda escutando as gargalhadas escandalosas de Naruto e Sasuke xingando algo que não entendi. Filho da mãe acorda com a macaca e desconta em mim? Ele que se dane.

Caminhei pela calçada, não havia diminuído a velocidade de meus passos. Mas vez ou outra eu disfarçava um olhar para trás, só para encontrar os dois panacas lá atrás me seguindo. Sasuke com uma carranca enorme, Naruto tocando uma bateria imaginária com suas baquetas.

Bufei, virando a próxima esquina. O colégio não ficava muito longe, uns quinze minutos a pé, e uns cinco minutos de carro, mas como ninguém tem carro e nem dinheiro para pagar uma passagem de ônibus, fica a critério ir andando.

Vi Gaara saindo de sua rua um pouco mais a frente, ele me fitou e esperou. Gaara era o tipo de cara bem estranho, ele raspava as sobrancelhas e usava lápis nos olhos, sem contar na tatuagem na testa que ele havia feito ano passado e que Temari, sua irmã, quase o arrancou o fígado, pois ele havia usado o dinheiro da conta de luz para fazer a tatuagem.

— E aí? - ele colocou seu braço nos meus ombros, um gesto mais que comum entre nós.

Bufei.

— Estou querendo comer o coração de alguém.

— Eita, aposto cinquenta pratas que isso tem a ver com o Uchiha.

Ergui meu olhar para ele enquanto nós voltávamos a caminhar.

— Onde você vai arrumar cinquenta pratas, já que tú é mais liso do que eu?

Ele sorriu.

— Tenho meus contatos.

— Ei, vocês parados aí!

Não era preciso olhar trás para saber que era Naruto que nos pedia para esperar.

Gaara parou, mas eu desvencilhei de seu braço e continuei caminhando, não ousei olhar para trás nenhuma vez, estava chateada. Sasuke pensa que eu não tenho sentimentos, mas eu tenho. Ele estava fodido na minha mão.

— Ei, espera aí. - pediu Gaara.

— Não quero me misturar, vou indo na frente. - eu disse, e não demorou um segundo para sentir a presença de Gaara ao meu lado, e segundos depois a presença de Naruto e Sasuke.

Permaneci calada o caminho todo, enquanto os meninos conversavam algo banal, e nenhum deles mexeu comigo. Eles sabiam que quando eu ficava assim, eu era capaz de morder.

Entramos nos portões da escola, e muitos olharam para mim e os meninos que vinham atrás de mim. A maioria não gostava de mim, principalmente alguns grupos de meninas que tinha uma paixão boba pelos meninos.

Varri o pátio com os meus olhos até que encontrei Shikamaru com Neji, me aproximei. Os dois viam alguma coisa no celular, pareciam entretido o suficiente para não perceber a minha presença e a dos meninos se aproximando.

— O que vocês estão vendo aí? - perguntei, chegando mais perto.

Neji ergueu seu olhar para mim.

— Estamos vendo o vídeo editado que o Shikamaru gravou ontem.

Ergui meu olhar para Shikamaru que fitava o display de seu celular que estava nas mãos de Neji.

— Você já editou? - perguntei surpresa, e me aproximando para poder ver também.

— Você já editou o vídeo, Shikamaru? - agora tinha sido Naruto que havia perguntado.

Shikamaru ergueu seu olhar nós.

— Ainda duvida de meus dons? - ele sorriu.

Ele voltou o vídeo e podemos ver o display preto com o nome da nossa banda e o nome da música em baixo, para que assim a imagem se abrir e começando com os alunos eufóricos lá embaixo para que os sons dos instrumentos soassem, e assim eu começasse a cantar. Não tinha a mínima ideia como Shikamaru conseguiu colocar as câmeras naqueles pontos para que pegassem nós lá no terraço, sem contar que ele filmava nós lá. A edição havia ficado perfeita. Shikamaru era foda.

— E que você vai fazer com esse vídeo agora? - perguntou Sasuke.

— Vou colocar no Youtube.

— Ficou muito bom Shikamaru. - falei, me afastando um pouco e escutando o sinal tocar.

— Eu sei que sou bom.

— Cara, como você é convencido.

Shikamaru era o mais velho do grupo e o gênio de ideias mirabolantes. Nós o conhecemos no começo desse ano através de Gaara. Pela idade Shikamaru era para estar numa faculdade, mas devido ao uso abusivo de drogas, o tornando dependente químico, ele ficou internado por um ano e meio numa clínica de reabilitação e isso o fez perder os dois últimos anos do colegial. Gaara havia comentado que foi um momento difícil para Shikamaru e para sua irmã Temari, já os dois eram namorados há alguns anos.

Mas ele conseguiu sair de seu buraco de trevas e caminhando para um outro rumo, retomando sua vida de onde parou. Ele que estava nos dando força para que a _Black Skull_ seja reconhecida.

Fomos para a sala de aula, escutando vez ou outra os murmúrios do povo sobre o nosso show amanhã à noite no bar do Ichiraku. As aulas se passaram lentas e tediosas, dormi a maior parte delas, e para vocês ficarem sabendo, eu até sonhei.

Dei graças a Deus quando o sinal do intervalo soou, para o fim daquele primeiro tormento. Saí em disparada para a cantina comprar algo para eu poder comer, nem esperei os garotos, eu estava morrendo de fome, como se eu não tivesse comido no café da manhã.

Tive sorte de ser a primeira da fila e fui direto para o meu lugar secreto detrás do colégio. Não estava a fim de olhar para a cara do Sasuke. Sentei-me no chão, colocando a minha latinha de Coca Cola ao meu lado e abri o saco do meu biscoito salgado de isopor.

Comecei a comer enquanto fitava a grama aparada ao meu redor como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Vez ou outra eu sentia o meu ventre dar pontadas, e eu sabia que era o primeiro sinal da maldita cólica.

Saco.

— Ei.

Era só o que me faltava agora.

— Sai daqui. - disse alto o suficiente para que Sasuke pudesse entender, já não bastava ele ter me esculachado hoje mais cedo, ele queria o segundo _round?_

Mas parece que aquele capeta em forma de gente não estava entendendo a minha língua, já que se sentou ao meu lado.

Bufei.

— Foi mal aí, pelo o que te disse. - ele disse baixinho.

Revirei os olhos e nem olhei para a cara dele. Sasuke pensa que um pedido de desculpas vai tirar as palavras grosseiras que ele jogou na minha cara, e tudo por causa de uma camiseta simples oficial da banda favorita dele.

— Enfie essa sua desculpa no seu rabo, seu imbecil. - disse virando meu rosto para ele e encontrando uma barra de Diamante Negro erguido para mim, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que aquela nuvem negra se dissipasse, deixando o meu mundo num verdadeiro arco-íris. - Pensando bem, desculpas aceitas.

Sorri, agarrando aquela barra de chocolate. Caramba, era Diamante Negro! E sim, sou facilmente comprada e manipulada, e Sasuke sabia disso. _Vadio._

Nós dois somos como Tom e Jerry, brigamos como cão e gato, mas um não sabe viver sem o outro. Nossas brigas do dia a dia é uma coisa totalmente normal que ninguém se intrometia, pois sempre fazíamos as pazes e ficamos de boa novamente, como agora.

Deixei meu biscoito de lado e rasguei a embalagem do chocolate como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, e dei uma grande e generosa mordida, sentindo o chocolate adocicar o meu paladar e meu dia. Sorri como uma demente.

— Parece pinto na merda. - Sasuke balançou a cabeça para os lados, roubando a minha latinha de Coca e levando a boca.

— A _i er que eu o a esquina_. - resmunguei com a boca cheia, as palavras saindo estranhas. Ergui a barra para ele. - Quer um pedaço?

Ele nem respondeu. Mas eu oferecia de propósito.

Sasuke odiava doces com todas as suas foças. O motivo: tia Mikoto era boleira e doceira, ela faz bolos e doces para festas e casamentos. Minha infância e a de Naruto era viver socado na casa dele para comer as sobras dos ingredientes, e alguns doces que sobravam e que tia Mikoto nos dava para comer. Na época Sasuke até se empantufava de doces, ele gostava, mas chegou um tempo que ele simplesmente parou. Havia se enjoado, não suportava o cheiro adocicado do bolo da tia Mikoto.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? - perguntei, dando outra mordida na barra.

— Eu te segui.

— Hm.

Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio, enquanto eu me deliciava no chocolate, Sasuke acabava de comer todo o meu lanche. Traste.

— Minha mãe sabe que estou na detenção. - soltei de repente, e ele me fitou. - Ela também sabe de você e do Naruto.

— Você nos dedurou?

— Claro que não, tá maluco? - ele franziu o cenho. - Você tinha razão.

— Em quê?

— O professor Kakashi está pegando a minha mãe. - fitei seu rosto, que não tirava seus olhos de mim.

— O que eu disse foi na brincadeira. - ele respondeu.

— Mas não é brincadeira.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Como você descobriu?

— Eu vi o celular da minha mãe tocando, e era uma ligação dele, também vi mensagens... e não me pergunte o que tinha na mensagem por que eu não vou falar, é nojento.

Ainda não estava acreditando na quantidade de coisas que havia naquela mensagem. Nunca pensei que minha mãe fosse tão... _pervertida._

— Isso é uma droga. - Sasuke bufou. - Agora eu sei por que minha mãe sabia da porra da detenção e da advertência quando me acordou... - ele se interrompeu. - Porra, você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Sua mãe não pode ficar com aquele cara, se não nós estamos fodidos. Meu pai está a um passo de me mandar para uma escola militar.

— Calma, eu vou fazer alguma coisa. - eu disse, devido ao desespero dele. Agora entendia por que ele estava com a macaca mais cedo. - Eu também não quero o tarado do Kakashi com a minha mãe e relatando tudo o que eu apronto aqui.

— E o que você vai fazer?

Mordi o lábio e fitei o chão por um segundo, voltando a focar a atenção nele.

— Vamos convocar novamente o esquadrão suicida.

Sorri, e Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos. Pink Demon vai entrar em ação novamente.

Depois que as aulas acabaram, nós fomos todos para a detenção, sendo guiados pelos olhos do inspetor Kabuto para que nenhum de nós fugisse.

O relógio redondo que ficava na parede em cima do quadro negro, indicava que faltava ainda vinte minutos para o término desse inferno. A coordenadora lesada escrevia algo no caderno, e o silêncio irritante me deixava com mais tédio.

Que droga, isso era muito ruim.

Olhei para os lados encontrando meus amigos. Neji estava com a testa na mesa, deveria estar dormindo. Gaara estava desenhando aqueles desenhos nojentos de peitos e mulheres nuas. _Eca._ Sasuke estava largadão na cadeira com a mesma cara de tédio que eu, e bufava a cada dez segundos. Shikamaru mexia não sei o quê em sua câmera por debaixo da mesa para a coordenadora não visse. E Naruto, bom, ele era o único com um sorriso no rosto, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, batendo com suas baquetas nas pernas, numa música imaginária.

Bosta, aqui estava quieto demais, e ambiente quieto era de alguma forma agoniante. Eu queria fazer barulho.

Quero fazer bagunça!

E como se Naruto lesse meus pensamentos, ele me fitou e sorriu mais, levantando suas baquetas para cima e fez um gesto com os dedos em; 3 2 1, e começou a bater as baquetas na beirada da mesa, levemente.

Automaticamente os meninos levantaram a cabeça e o fitaram, e não demorou para que um sorriso se abrissem no rosto de cada um, antes deles pegarem o ritmo e baterem com as mãos na mesa, num som que logo eu entendi qual era.

A coordenadora lesada levantou a cabeça imediatamente, assim como alguns alunos que estavam ali também e nos fitaram.

— Vocês, parem com isso agora! - ela gritava, tentando colocar uma moral que ela não tinha.

 _Parar?_ Nós só estamos começando.

Um sorriso se abriu em minha boca quando vi Shikamaru erguer a câmera já pronta para nos filmar. Peguei o ritmo daquele barulho e mais uma vez soltei a minha voz cantando _Do You Wanna Touch_ da _Joan Jeet_

 _We 've been here too long_

 _(Estamos aqui há muito tempo)_

 _Tryin' to get along_

 _(Tentando nos dar bem)_

 _Pretendin' that you're oh so shy_

 _(Fingindo que você é, oh, tão tímido)_

A coordenadora levantou-se de sua cadeira, ficando de pé e gritou mais uma vez:

— Vocês parem com isso já!

E quem disse que paramos?

 _I'm a natural ma'am_

 _(Eu sou uma senhora natural)_

 _Doin' all I can_

 _(Fazendo tudo o que posso)_

 _My temperature is runnin' high_

 _(Minha temperatura está correndo alto)_

 _Cry at night_

 _(Chorar na noite)_

 _No one in sight_

 _(Ninguém à vista)_

 _An' we got so much to share_

 _(E nós temos muito para compartilhar)_

 _Talking's fine_

 _(Falar é bom)_

 _If you got the time_

 _(Se você tem o tempo)_

 _But I ain't got the time to spare_

 _(Mas eu não tenho tempo de sobra)_

 _Yeah_

 _(Sim)_

— Eu vou chamar o diretor agora. - a mongoloide da coordenadora disse saindo da sala com passos corridos, deixando a porta aberta.

Os poucos alunos que estavam lá se animaram e tentaram pegar o ritmo da música, batendo em suas mesas também.

A parte a seguir era o refrão e que os meninos faziam coro no final para complementar.

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _There yeah_

 _(Lá, sim)_

Agora eram só os meninos que cantavam altos, animados e excitados com a canção.

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _(Sim, oh sim, oh sim)_

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _(Sim, oh sim, oh sim)_

Me empolguei o suficiente para subir em cima da mesa, e peguei uma caneta de um garoto ao lado e fiz de microfone, soltando a minha voz enquanto outros alunos ali eram nossa plateia:

 _Every girl an, boy_

 _(Toda menina e menino)_

 _Needs a little joy_

 _(Precisa de um pouco de alegria)_

 _All you do is sit an' stare_

 _(Tudo que você faz é sentar-se e olhar)_

 _Beggin' on my knees_

 _(Implorando de joelhos)_

 _Baby, won't you please_

 _(Baby, você não vai)_

 _Run your fingers through my hair_

 _(Passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo?)_

Pulei de mesa em mesa, enquanto cantava.

 _My, my my_

 _(Meu, meu, meu)_

 _Whiskey and rye_

 _(Uísque e centeio)_

 _Don't it make you feel so fine_

 _(Não te faz sentir tão bem?)_

 _Right or wrong_

 _(Certo ou errado)_

 _Don't it turn you on_

 _(Isso não te excita?)_

 _Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

 _(Você não pode ver que estamos desperdiçando tempo? Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _There, yeah_

 _(Lá, sim)_

— Vocês parem já com isso agora! - a voz grossa e irritada do diretor Jiraya soou, fazendo todos pararem de tocar e fitar a porta. - E você, Haruno, dessa desta mesa.

Sorri mais uma vez amarelo e desci da mesa, mas não sem antes deu mandar o meu decreto:

— Você quer me tocar.

— Sim. - os meninos gritaram em uníssonos, respondendo a última parte da música e batendo na mesa ao mesmo tempo.

Aquilo pareceu não agradar o diretor Jiraya, e sabia que estaríamos ferrados com isso, mas quer saber, pouco estou me lixando para isso.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sexta-Feira

**Capítulo 2 - Detenção.**

 **BAD REPUTATION**

— _Você quer me tocar._

 _ **V**_ _em Ian, me toque, me beije e me possua loucamente._

Eu pedia internamente, sentindo meu corpo se contorcendo como uma lacraia naquela cama redonda giratória com lençóis de seda vermelha. Observava embasbacada àquele ser maravilhoso do Ian Somehalther, em pé, desabotoando os botões de sua camisa preta enquanto um sorriso putamente sexy estava em sua boca. Mordi o lábio quando vi seu peito másculo e definido, meu íntimo se contraiu.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de como eu havia parado naquele quarto de motel só de calcinha e sutiã com estampa do símbolo do superman. Mas pouco estava me fudendo para isso, meu sorriso era de partir a cara ao meio enquanto meus braços estavam esticados para cima, o chamando.

— Vem meu gostoso, lindo.

Sim eu sou uma tarada.

Ele sorriu novamente e balançou a cabeça para os lados, negando. Franzi levemente o meu cenho, observando ele dando um passo para trás enquanto uma voz estranha soava ao fundo, me chamando...

— Sakura.

Ignorei aquele chamando, minha atenção era naquele ser esplendido ali todo para mim. Engatiei na cama como uma gata no cio, me aproximando dele que só se afastava.

— Sakura.

Parei. Olhei para os lados e depois para o Ian, seus lábios se mexiam, chamando meu nome, mas a voz não era dele, era de outra pessoa, de um monstro...

— Sakura.

 _Espera!_ Não é um monstro, eu conheço essa voz...

— Sakura!

O grito agudo a seguir me fez abrir meus olhos rapidamente, mas logo os fechei, resmungando algo que nem eu mesmo compreendi. A claridade que entrava pela minha janela aberta havia feito meus olhos arderem. Quem foi o infeliz que abriu aquela janela?

Voltei a abrir meus olhos novamente, e olhei para os lados, percebendo que eu estava no meu quarto e não encontrei o Ian e sim a minha...

— Mãe?

Ela estava com uma cara irritada enquanto se afastava da janela do meu quarto e se aproximava da minha cama.

Voltei a deitar com a cabeça no travesseiro úmido. Mas que droga, eu havia babado novamente. Mas não dei tanta importância para isso, eu estava era frustrada por minha mãe ter atrapalhado meu sonho com o Ian, ele estava chegando tão perto...

— Sakura, você pode me explicar o que passou pela sua cabeça para trancar o diretor, os professores, as enfermeiras e a secretária da escola? E ainda por cima fazer bagunça no terraço?

Ai droga, bronca de manhã não.

Virei meu corpo, ficando de barriga para baixo e com a cara no me travesseiro babado.

Ela continuou dando seu chilique como se eu tivesse cometido um atentado contra o presidente:

— Pode me explicar isso, Sakura? Você pegou três dias de detenção e mais uma advertência em sua ficha escolar.

A voz fina e irritada de Mebuki doía em meus tímpanos, meu sono queria voltar, mas eu não consegui. Havia ido dormir mais de três da manhã, por motivos que estava no quarto do Naruto - que mora de frente para a minha casa - jogando no seu Xbox novo. Claro que minha mãe não sabia disso, eu havia pulado a janela e saído escondido de casa.

— Mãe, cala a boca. - murmurei com a voz saindo abafada, sentindo o soninho querendo me pegar.

Mas eu sabia perfeitamente que dona Mebuki era osso duro.

— Você está me mandando calar a boca? - ela questionou agora mais irritada do que nunca. Puxou o cobertor de mim e deu um tapa na minha coxa.

\- Ai. — gritei, com o som agudo do tapa, sentindo minha pele arder. Virei meu corpo e me sentei na cama, fitando-a com uma cara incrédula. - Mãe, você me bateu!

— Sim, e eu devia dá na sua cara para você criar vergonha e parar de aprontar.

— Isso não é um fim do mundo, mãe. O que é uma advertência na ficha escolar? Relaxa.

— Relaxar? — ela deu a volta na minha cama, e me olhava como se quisesse arrancar meu couro. - Como você quer entrar numa boa faculdade com um histórico digno de uma pessoa marginal?

Revirei os olhos colocando minhas pernas para fora da cama. Eu só estava vestida com uma calcinha de algodão com estampas de ursinhos e uma camiseta velha com uma estampa das Bananas de Pijamas que eu havia malocado do Naruto há uns cinco anos e que ele nunca havia notado.

— Que faculdade o caralho, só vou terminar o ensino médio e meter o pé na estrada, vou ser famosa.

— Você só diz besteiras o tempo todo. - ela crispou os lábios. - Àquela bandinha não vai a lugar algum. Você tem é que estudar e ser alguém na vida e não um Zé ninguém.

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e bufei.

— Como você soube dessa detenção? - perguntei, tentando desviar da possível lição de moral que ela estava querendo me dar.

Mamãe deu de ombros.

— Tenho meus contatos. - ela disse. - Se você pensa que está solta por aí, a senhorita está muito enganada.

 _Contatos?_ Sei. Ela pensa que me engana, sei muito bem quem são _os contatos_ dela... quer dizer, _o contato_ dela.

— Se levanta para ir à escola, por que já está na hora.

Fiz uma careta de desagrado.

— Não tem como eu ficar em casa não?

Ela parou no portal e virou-se para mim.

— Para ficar jogada nessa cama até às duas da tarde e passar o resto do dia vagabundeando pela rua com o Sasuke e Naruto, nem pensar. Você vai para a escola.

— Mas, mãe, só hoje. - realmente não estava afim de ir para o colégio e cumprir às duas horas de detenção como ontem.

— A resposta é não. - ela crispou os lábios novamente. - Você aqui não me ajuda em nada. Você não lava uma louça, não varre uma casa, nem as suas calcinhas você lava. E olha para esse quarto - ela apontou para ele. -, totalmente imundo. Nunca pensei que minha filha fosse tão desleixada.

Por que as mães sempre jogam na cara dos filhos as coisas erradas?

— Qual é mãe, a senhora reclama da vida atoa. Nós temos a máquina de lavar para isso, o meu quarto não precisa ser arrumado por que eu vou bagunçar tudo de novo, e enquanto a casa, senhora é a dona dela e é seu dever cuidar da limpeza e não eu que sou sua filha.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Você está me gozando, não é? - sua voz saiu lentamente, e cautelosamente.

Fiquei de pé e me aproximei dela e a abracei.

— Claro né mãezinha linda. - sorri totalmente sínica, ergui minha cabeça para fitar seu rosto. - A melhor mãe do mundo, e sabe que eu só digo essas coisas de brincadeira.

Mentirosa eu sou.

— Pare de me bajular, sua interesseira. - ela se afastou de mim. - E vai tomar um banho e lavar esse cabelo que está fedendo.

Sim, estou acostumada com os maus-tratos de minha mãe.

— Sim senhora. - bati continência e segui marchando como um soldado até o banheiro que ficava no final daquele corredor.

Minha mãe resmungou um, palhaça _,_ e se afastou enquanto eu entrava no banheiro. Como todas as manhãs, fiz minha higiene pessoal e tomei um banho rápido para tirar a preguiça e o sono, aproveitei para lavar meu cabelo que realmente estava fedendo.

Saí do box pegando uma toalha que estava pendurada e me enrolei nela e fui para o meu chiqueiro que eu chamava de quarto. Acho que ele merecia ser arrumado, sabe, só acho.

Abri uma das gavetas da minha cômoda e tirei uma calcinha qualquer e um sutiã qualquer e vesti, me livrando da toalha. Comigo não tinha essa de usar um conjunto de lingerie como muitas meninas se importam, o importante é estar vestida.

Abri o lixão que era o meu guarda-roupa e procurei por alguns minutos algo o que vestir. Cara, eu tinha que arrumar isso, o mais rápido possível, na moral. Encontrei uma calça jeans larga e rasgada que ia até as minhas canelas - que eu havia cortado, por que estava grande demais -, e uma camisa preta do Avenged Sevenfold que eu havia malocado do Sasuke na semana passada e vesti.

Procurei por todos os cantos a minha escova de cabelo, mas não a encontrei, resolvi deixar o cabelo daquele jeito mesmo. A raiz estava com um dedo do meu loiro natural para depois vir à cor rosa que ele estava tirando as pontas escuras, consequência de uma pintura que _quinta_ que eu havia feito com o meu pintor de _quinta_ que havia pintado para mim. Gaara.

Ele havia feito um serviço nojento uns dois meses atrás e desgraçado o meu cabelo, mas ele foi o único que havia feito esse favor para mim. Eu havia pedido para o Sasuke no princípio, por ele ser o mais centrado, mas aquele infeliz só faltou me fazer engolir a caixa da tinta, dizendo que ele não era viado para pintar cabelos dos outros.

Sasuke é um machista desgraçado, e que tem um gênio ruim dos infernos.

Terminei de contornar os meus olhos com o lápis preto, coloquei meus tênis sujos da Converse e desci as escadas.

Minha mãe estava na cozinha terminando de preparar o meu leite com Nescau e meu pão com manteiga. Aquilo era sagrado para mim todas as manhãs, assim como o danoninho que eu comia na sobremesa.

Minha mãe Mebuki era bonita e loira, uma digna dona do lar. Ela é separada do meu pai já tem uns seis anos, mas isso não a livrou dela guardar rancor dele e o praguejar a cada ligação que ele fazia para falar comigo.

Meu pai havia largado a minha mãe para ficar com uma mulher dez anos mais velha do que ele, e podre de rica. Todos disseram que ele estava dando um golpe do baú na coroa milionária, mas ele disse que ela era o amor da vida dele, matando minha mãe de ódio. Pois ele havia acabado com o mundinho colorido dela em ter um marido perfeito, que mora numa casa perfeita e com uma filha perfeita. Sendo que ela não era perfeita, e não casou com um homem perfeito, e não mora numa casa perfeita e muito menos teve uma filha perfeita.

Eu não tinha nada contra o meu pai, ele era legal comigo, mas eu sentia falta dele em alguns aspectos. Mas isso era compensado pela a minha pensão gorda que ele dava todo o mês e que minha mãe fazia questão de guardar cada centavo no banco dizendo que aquele dinheiro era o meu futuro na faculdade. Mas mal sabe ela que só estou esperando fazer os meus dezoito anos - daqui a quase dois anos - para pegar aquele dinheiro e usar para meter o pé de casa e sumir pelo mundo com os meninos e a banda.

Nós não éramos ricas - assim como todos que moravam naquela rua onde eu morava -, mas também nunca faltou comida na mesa. Minha mãe era uma guerreira, se desdobrava um bocado para conseguir dinheiro para as despesas.

Além de ser uma boa dona do lar, e uma ótima mãe, ela era... como vou dizer... uma vendedora e revendedora ambulante. Ela vende Avon, Natura, Jequiti, Demillus, Rommanel, Produtos Ivone e Sacolé. Qualquer vendedor que passar pela porta oferecendo mercadorias para mamãe revender ela aceita sem pensar duas vezes. E ela era daquelas que se um traficante oferecer drogas para ela revender, ela aceita, e viciaria toda a vizinhança com sua lábia de vendedora sete um.

Minha mãe olhou para mim quando me sentei à mesa e franziu o cenho.

— Minha filha, por que você não se arruma como uma menina normal? - ela questionou. - As pessoas falam mal de você, supõe que você é sapatão por andar desse jeito.

Peguei meu pão e dei uma mordida, e a respondi com a boca cheia:

— _Ãe eu ão igo_... - engoli o pedaço de pão e voltei a repetir: - Mãe eu não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem de mim. Elas são tudo um bando de fofoqueiras mal-amadas que tem a cabeça no tempo da pedra. Saca só. - ela me fitou. - Se eu fizer algo, elas vão falar mim. Se eu não fizer, elas vão falar de mim. Então eu faço e as deixo falando mal de mim. Simples.

Observei minha mãe e ela pareceu que estava pensando a respeito da minha lógica. O povo era sim muito fofoqueiro e adoravam viver falando da minha vida. Muitos dizem que sou lésbica, outros dizem que sou mais rodada que pneu de trator, só pelo fato de nunca me verem andando com meninas e sim garotos.

Isso fez lembrar-me de um episódio que aconteceu no final do ano passado. Como todo adolescente, eu estava com um apetite enorme e comia tudo que eu via pela frente e engordei alguns quilinhos, e claro o povo notou e meu nome foi à sensação do momento. Diziam que eu estava grávida e até aposta saiu de quem era o suposto "pai" do meu filho. Só para ficarem sabendo, Sasuke e Naruto eram os primeiros da lista.

Uns meses depois eu peguei uma virose e fiquei de cama por uma semana, e sem apetite para nada e como consequência eu perdi peso, mais do que eu havia ganhado. Quando melhorei e voltei a andar pela rua, o povo me viu e notou o quanto eu estava mais magra e a fofocada correu solta, dizendo que eu havia abortado, e alguns me olhavam como se eu fosse uma assassina.

Isso tudo só por que eu tinha uma má reputação.

Minha mãe suspirou, já imaginando que eu era um caso sem solução.

— Mas custa ser um pouco mais feminina? Usar um brinquinho e um batom cor-de-rosa de vez enquanto?

Minha mãe ainda não havia se conformado que sua filhinha que ela queria que fosse perfeita preferia brincar de carrinho do que de boneca.

— _Awr,_ eu detesto rosa. - minha cara se contorceu numa careta.

— Mas você não pensou nisso quando resolveu desgraçar seu cabelo com essa tinta horrorosa. - ela jogou na minha cara.

— Mas isso é diferente. - eu disse, dando um gole do meu Nescau. - Cabelo rosa é mais na moda do que andar que nem uma retardada patricinha se vestindo de rosa.

Minha mãe havia odiado a recente cor nova de meu cabelo - não que estava bom, estava péssimo -, depois que eu havia o tingido pela primeira vez de preto no começo do ano. Ela só faltou enfartar quando viu que eu havia acabado com o loiro natural - que qualquer menina se mataria para ter um loiro daquele - por uma cor mais que manjada que todo mundo tinha, o preto.

— Diferente. - ela murmurou balançando a cabeça para os lados. - Vocês jovens de hoje em dia são tudo cabeça virada.

Sorri.

— Mãe, a senhora tem que se desvincular da vida passada e viver o futuro. - ela sentou-se na cadeira e colocou café em sua xícara. - Olha, daqui uns dias a raça humana vai estar fazendo sexo com os robôs, e a senhora aí pensando que os bebês vêm da cegonha, ou mandando aquele papo brabo da enguia e a gruta que a senhora jogou para mim quando eu tinha doze anos.

— Você é uma pessoa desbocada é podre, sabia? - ela ralhou. - Isso tudo é culpa do Kizashi, aquele excomungado dos infernos.

— Sabia que é feio a senhora xingar o papai sem ele está presente para se defender?

Ela apertou os olhos.

— Sakura, engole esse pão e esse Nescau e vai para o colégio antes que eu te dê umas chinelas para você aprender.

— Tá, não está mais aqui quem falou. - murmurei voltando a minha atenção para a minha refeição matinal.

Depois que terminei meu café da manhã, subi para o meu quarto e peguei a minha mochila e desci as escadas, gritei um _tchau_ para a minha mãe que estava na cozinha e saí de casa. Encontrei com Sasuke que estava parado na calçada em frente à minha casa e de costas para mim, digitando algo no celular.

Ele morava a duas casas depois da minha, assim como Naruto que morava de frente para minha casa. Nós três nos conhecíamos desde que eu me entendo por gente, e isso graças a amizade de nossas mães.

Tia Mikoto, madrinha Kushina e minha mãe eram amigas de infância, tipo, amigas de creche. Elas foram para o colegial juntas, fizeram ensino médio juntas, e se casaram no mesmo dia e como vestido igual. As três eram unha e carne, um trio sólido e impenetrável, uma fortaleza fechada.

A amizade delas era tão grande que combinaram de engravidar juntas para que assim a nova geração - que seriam seus filhos - fossem amigos como ela. Mas claro depois de tirar o pequeno incidente de que a tia Mikoto engravidou primeiro do seu primeiro filho, Itachi, fazendo com que a minha mãe e a madrinha Kushina ficasse com raiva dela durante dois meses.

Mas três anos depois, as três conseguiram realizar seus sonhos. Minha mãe e tia Mikoto engravidaram quase que juntas e a madrinha Kushina três meses depois. O certo era para eu e o nervosinho do Sasuke nascer no mesmo mês, mas como eu sou dessas, nasci de cinco meses.

Mas isso não abalou aquelas três, só fez a imaginação fértil delas irem mais além. Elas queriam criar algum tipo de vínculo entre elas, se tornando comadres. Isso na cabeça daquelas três fazia com que de alguma forma elas se tornassem uma família. Minha mãe e meu pai eram os padrinhos de Sasuke, a tia Mikoto e o tio Fugaku eram os padrinhos do Naruto, e a madrinha Kushina e o padrinho Minato eram os meus padrinhos.

Estranho, sim eu sei.

Sasuke estava totalmente distraído, e sorri com isso, me aproximando com passos cautelosos por suas costas, podendo ver Naruto sair de sua casa do outro lado da rua.

— Buh! — Espalmei minhas mãos por suas costas e o empurrei de leve.

Ele apenas me fitou de rabo de olho com aquele olhar frio, mas logo seu olhar desceu por mim e suas sobrancelhas franziram.

Sorri.

— Fala que você se assustou. - dei um soquinho em seu ombro.

— O que você está fazendo com a porra da minha camiseta?

Arregalei meus olhos. Nossa como ele era delicado.

— Que camiseta? - me fiz de sonsa, olhando sua expressão já irritada.

Droga, eu devia ter dado um tempo para que ele se esquecesse da camiseta e eu poder usar. Dei mole agora.

— Logo cedo vocês dois já estão brigando? - a voz de Naruto soou enquanto ele atravessava a rua.

— É essa _inseto_ que vai na minha casa só para roubar as minhas coisas. - sua voz saiu bem agressiva, enquanto me fuzilava.

Abri a minha boca num "O" com uma expressão indignada, pondo uma mão no peito.

— Você está me chamando de ladra?

Ele soltou um sorriso de escárnio, e naquele momento eu soube que Sasuke estava a um passo de me esganar, só acho.

— Você é a pessoa mais sínica que existe. - ele apontou para mim, e automaticamente dei um passo para trás. - Eu estava procurando essa camiseta por todos os cantos, até briguei com Itachi por isso, pensei que ele havia pegado.

— É só uma camiseta Sasuke, você tem um monte dessas, custa emprestar essa para a sua melhor amiga?

— Custa - ele disse sem pensar e ergueu a mão. -, e eu quero a minha camiseta agora.

Cruzei meus braços e fiz biquinho.

— Ah não, não vou voltar para a casa e trocar a camiseta, não mesmo.

— Me devolve, agora. - ele disse entredentes.

Coloquei minha cara de coitadinha, tipo a cara do gato do Sherek.

— Você vai me fazer tirar a camiseta na rua?

— Foda-se, me devolve a porra da minha camiseta.

Bufei, era impossível discutir com aquele bruto. Entreguei minha mochila para Naruto segurar e agarrei na barra da camiseta e a puxei para cima, e a tirei, ficando só com o sutiã branco com estampa de zebra.

Enrolei a camiseta num bolo com raiva e joguei na cara dele.

— Engole essa merda. - gritei, puta o suficiente com aquele ser demoníaco.

Ele agarrou a camiseta antes que caísse no chão e me fuzilou com o olhar.

— Ignorante.

— Uau, até que você tem peitos, Sakura. - a voz de Naruto se fez presente, enquanto um sorriso malicioso se abria em sua boca.

Revirei os olhos

— Como se você não tivesse visto peitos na sua vida antes, babaca.

Ele apenas sorriu sacana.

— Você é mau, Sasuke.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas arrancou a camiseta cinzar-escuro com uma estampa legal, deixando à mostra o seu peito definido - o bicho tinha um corpo bonito -, e jogou a camiseta na minha cara em seguida.

Não tive muito tempo para processar antes de sentir o bolo de pano acertar a minha cara. Segurei a camiseta, tirando-a da minha cara e o fitei com o cenho franzido.

— Que merda é essa? Você pirou?

Ele terminou de vestir a camiseta e me fitou em seguida, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto seus olhos focaram por um segundo nos meus peitos, para depois focar em minha cara.

— Vai colocar a droga da camiseta ou vai preferir ficar assim na rua? Fique ligada que a sua reputação é uma bosta.

— Sasuke, você é um cavalo! - ralhei. - Sabia que não se trata uma dama assim?

— Dama, você? - sua voz soou debochada.

Uni mais as sobrancelhas, crispando os lábios e cruzando os braços.

— Sim, sou menina.

Ele soltou uma risada irônica.

— No dia que você parecer feminina, o inferno vai ter congelado.

Naruto soltou uma risada ao meu lado, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

— Ainda irei ver os dois casados e com uma renca de crianças melequentas.

— Há prefiro casar com uma formiga do que esse projeto de cavalo. - eu disse, colocando a camiseta de Sasuke, sentido o seu cheio forte de perfume impregnado nela. O infeliz estava usando Natura.

Naruto caiu na gargalhada recebendo um tapa em sua cabeça de Sasuke.

— Ai. - ele gritou, colocando a mão no local da pancada.

— Para você deixar de ser babaca e de ficar rogando praga para mim.

— Porra, teme, isso dói sabia?

Peguei minha mochila de volta e coloquei nos meus ombros, voltando a fitar Naruto.

— Você mereceu, Naruto, por ficar falando merda. - ele me olhou incrédulo. Sorri. - Mas fique você sabendo que eu não teria problemas em me casar com você.

Sim, eu escolheria Naruto para me casar, por ser o mais bonzinho e idiota. Ele coçou a cabeça, nada abalado com a minha declaração, ele já estava acostumado.

— Bom, contanto que você seja uma boa dona de casa, uma boa cozinheira, boa de cama e disposta a ser uma boa parideira para colocar meus dez filhos para fora, eu aceito numa boa. - ele sorriu, encostando a ponta de sua baqueta de estimação no meu ombro.

Não consegui evitar que meus olhos arregalassem diante daquela pequena lista de coisas para ser uma mulher perfeita para Naruto. Dez filhos? Porra, _dez filhos?_ Que mulher é essa para colocar dez filhos para fora? Um coelho?

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, meu olhar focou no rosto de Sasuke que estava com um sorriso debochado na boca.

— Boa sorte com os dez filhos.

Meu rosto se contorceu numa careta, Sasuke começou a se afastar.

— Pensando bem, eu acho que ficarei sozinha, vou ser freira.

— Para quê? Para estuprar o padre na primeira oportunidade? - a voz sarcástica de Sasuke soou, ele ainda caminhava.

Naruto riu.

— Agora tu pegou pesado, Sasuke.

— Sasuke, vai tomar cu! - gritei, caminhando com passos pesados e o empurrei com todas as minhas forças suas costas, fazendo-o cambalear vários passos para frente.

— Você é louca? - ele ralhou me fuzilando com um olhar irritado.

— Não fale mais comigo, seu cu de galinha filho de uma... não fale mais comigo.

Passei por ele com passos rápidos e pesados, ainda escutando as gargalhadas escandalosas de Naruto e Sasuke xingando algo que não entendi. Filho da mãe acorda com a macaca e desconta em mim? Ele que se dane.

Caminhei pela calçada, não havia diminuído a velocidade de meus passos. Mas vez ou outra eu disfarçava um olhar para trás, só para encontrar os dois panacas lá atrás me seguindo. Sasuke com uma carranca enorme, Naruto tocando uma bateria imaginária com suas baquetas.

Bufei, virando a próxima esquina. O colégio não ficava muito longe, uns quinze minutos a pé, e uns cinco minutos de carro, mas como ninguém tem carro e nem dinheiro para pagar uma passagem de ônibus, fica a critério ir andando.

Vi Gaara saindo de sua rua um pouco mais a frente, ele me fitou e esperou. Gaara era o tipo de cara bem estranho, ele raspava as sobrancelhas e usava lápis nos olhos, sem contar na tatuagem na testa que ele havia feito ano passado e que Temari, sua irmã, quase o arrancou o fígado, pois ele havia usado o dinheiro da conta de luz para fazer a tatuagem.

— E aí? - ele colocou seu braço nos meus ombros, um gesto mais que comum entre nós.

Bufei.

— Estou querendo comer o coração de alguém.

— Eita, aposto cinquenta pratas que isso tem a ver com o Uchiha.

Ergui meu olhar para ele enquanto nós voltávamos a caminhar.

— Onde você vai arrumar cinquenta pratas, já que tú é mais liso do que eu?

Ele sorriu.

— Tenho meus contatos.

— Ei, vocês parados aí!

Não era preciso olhar trás para saber que era Naruto que nos pedia para esperar.

Gaara parou, mas eu desvencilhei de seu braço e continuei caminhando, não ousei olhar para trás nenhuma vez, estava chateada. Sasuke pensa que eu não tenho sentimentos, mas eu tenho. Ele estava fodido na minha mão.

— Ei, espera aí. - pediu Gaara.

— Não quero me misturar, vou indo na frente. - eu disse, e não demorou um segundo para sentir a presença de Gaara ao meu lado, e segundos depois a presença de Naruto e Sasuke.

Permaneci calada o caminho todo, enquanto os meninos conversavam algo banal, e nenhum deles mexeu comigo. Eles sabiam que quando eu ficava assim, eu era capaz de morder.

Entramos nos portões da escola, e muitos olharam para mim e os meninos que vinham atrás de mim. A maioria não gostava de mim, principalmente alguns grupos de meninas que tinha uma paixão boba pelos meninos.

Varri o pátio com os meus olhos até que encontrei Shikamaru com Neji, me aproximei. Os dois viam alguma coisa no celular, pareciam entretido o suficiente para não perceber a minha presença e a dos meninos se aproximando.

— O que vocês estão vendo aí? - perguntei, chegando mais perto.

Neji ergueu seu olhar para mim.

— Estamos vendo o vídeo editado que o Shikamaru gravou ontem.

Ergui meu olhar para Shikamaru que fitava o display de seu celular que estava nas mãos de Neji.

— Você já editou? - perguntei surpresa, e me aproximando para poder ver também.

— Você já editou o vídeo, Shikamaru? - agora tinha sido Naruto que havia perguntado.

Shikamaru ergueu seu olhar nós.

— Ainda duvida de meus dons? - ele sorriu.

Ele voltou o vídeo e podemos ver o display preto com o nome da nossa banda e o nome da música em baixo, para que assim a imagem se abrir e começando com os alunos eufóricos lá embaixo para que os sons dos instrumentos soassem, e assim eu começasse a cantar. Não tinha a mínima ideia como Shikamaru conseguiu colocar as câmeras naqueles pontos para que pegassem nós lá no terraço, sem contar que ele filmava nós lá. A edição havia ficado perfeita. Shikamaru era foda.

— E que você vai fazer com esse vídeo agora? - perguntou Sasuke.

— Vou colocar no Youtube.

— Ficou muito bom Shikamaru. - falei, me afastando um pouco e escutando o sinal tocar.

— Eu sei que sou bom.

— Cara, como você é convencido.

Shikamaru era o mais velho do grupo e o gênio de ideias mirabolantes. Nós o conhecemos no começo desse ano através de Gaara. Pela idade Shikamaru era para estar numa faculdade, mas devido ao uso abusivo de drogas, o tornando dependente químico, ele ficou internado por um ano e meio numa clínica de reabilitação e isso o fez perder os dois últimos anos do colegial. Gaara havia comentado que foi um momento difícil para Shikamaru e para sua irmã Temari, já os dois eram namorados há alguns anos.

Mas ele conseguiu sair de seu buraco de trevas e caminhando para um outro rumo, retomando sua vida de onde parou. Ele que estava nos dando força para que a _Black Skull_ seja reconhecida.

Fomos para a sala de aula, escutando vez ou outra os murmúrios do povo sobre o nosso show amanhã à noite no bar do Ichiraku. As aulas se passaram lentas e tediosas, dormi a maior parte delas, e para vocês ficarem sabendo, eu até sonhei.

Dei graças a Deus quando o sinal do intervalo soou, para o fim daquele primeiro tormento. Saí em disparada para a cantina comprar algo para eu poder comer, nem esperei os garotos, eu estava morrendo de fome, como se eu não tivesse comido no café da manhã.

Tive sorte de ser a primeira da fila e fui direto para o meu lugar secreto detrás do colégio. Não estava a fim de olhar para a cara do Sasuke. Sentei-me no chão, colocando a minha latinha de Coca Cola ao meu lado e abri o saco do meu biscoito salgado de isopor.

Comecei a comer enquanto fitava a grama aparada ao meu redor como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Vez ou outra eu sentia o meu ventre dar pontadas, e eu sabia que era o primeiro sinal da maldita cólica.

Saco.

— Ei.

Era só o que me faltava agora.

— Sai daqui. - disse alto o suficiente para que Sasuke pudesse entender, já não bastava ele ter me esculachado hoje mais cedo, ele queria o segundo _round?_

Mas parece que aquele capeta em forma de gente não estava entendendo a minha língua, já que se sentou ao meu lado.

Bufei.

— Foi mal aí, pelo o que te disse. - ele disse baixinho.

Revirei os olhos e nem olhei para a cara dele. Sasuke pensa que um pedido de desculpas vai tirar as palavras grosseiras que ele jogou na minha cara, e tudo por causa de uma camiseta simples oficial da banda favorita dele.

— Enfie essa sua desculpa no seu rabo, seu imbecil. - disse virando meu rosto para ele e encontrando uma barra de Diamante Negro erguido para mim, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que aquela nuvem negra se dissipasse, deixando o meu mundo num verdadeiro arco-íris. - Pensando bem, desculpas aceitas.

Sorri, agarrando aquela barra de chocolate. Caramba, era Diamante Negro! E sim, sou facilmente comprada e manipulada, e Sasuke sabia disso. _Vadio._

Nós dois somos como Tom e Jerry, brigamos como cão e gato, mas um não sabe viver sem o outro. Nossas brigas do dia a dia é uma coisa totalmente normal que ninguém se intrometia, pois sempre fazíamos as pazes e ficamos de boa novamente, como agora.

Deixei meu biscoito de lado e rasguei a embalagem do chocolate como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, e dei uma grande e generosa mordida, sentindo o chocolate adocicar o meu paladar e meu dia. Sorri como uma demente.

— Parece pinto na merda. - Sasuke balançou a cabeça para os lados, roubando a minha latinha de Coca e levando a boca.

— A _i er que eu o a esquina_. - resmunguei com a boca cheia, as palavras saindo estranhas. Ergui a barra para ele. - Quer um pedaço?

Ele nem respondeu. Mas eu oferecia de propósito.

Sasuke odiava doces com todas as suas foças. O motivo: tia Mikoto era boleira e doceira, ela faz bolos e doces para festas e casamentos. Minha infância e a de Naruto era viver socado na casa dele para comer as sobras dos ingredientes, e alguns doces que sobravam e que tia Mikoto nos dava para comer. Na época Sasuke até se empantufava de doces, ele gostava, mas chegou um tempo que ele simplesmente parou. Havia se enjoado, não suportava o cheiro adocicado do bolo da tia Mikoto.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? - perguntei, dando outra mordida na barra.

— Eu te segui.

— Hm.

Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio, enquanto eu me deliciava no chocolate, Sasuke acabava de comer todo o meu lanche. Traste.

— Minha mãe sabe que estou na detenção. - soltei de repente, e ele me fitou. - Ela também sabe de você e do Naruto.

— Você nos dedurou?

— Claro que não, tá maluco? - ele franziu o cenho. - Você tinha razão.

— Em quê?

— O professor Kakashi está pegando a minha mãe. - fitei seu rosto, que não tirava seus olhos de mim.

— O que eu disse foi na brincadeira. - ele respondeu.

— Mas não é brincadeira.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Como você descobriu?

— Eu vi o celular da minha mãe tocando, e era uma ligação dele, também vi mensagens... e não me pergunte o que tinha na mensagem por que eu não vou falar, é nojento.

Ainda não estava acreditando na quantidade de coisas que havia naquela mensagem. Nunca pensei que minha mãe fosse tão... _pervertida._

— Isso é uma droga. - Sasuke bufou. - Agora eu sei por que minha mãe sabia da porra da detenção e da advertência quando me acordou... - ele se interrompeu. - Porra, você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Sua mãe não pode ficar com aquele cara, se não nós estamos fodidos. Meu pai está a um passo de me mandar para uma escola militar.

— Calma, eu vou fazer alguma coisa. - eu disse, devido ao desespero dele. Agora entendia por que ele estava com a macaca mais cedo. - Eu também não quero o tarado do Kakashi com a minha mãe e relatando tudo o que eu apronto aqui.

— E o que você vai fazer?

Mordi o lábio e fitei o chão por um segundo, voltando a focar a atenção nele.

— Vamos convocar novamente o esquadrão suicida.

Sorri, e Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos. Pink Demon vai entrar em ação novamente.

Depois que as aulas acabaram, nós fomos todos para a detenção, sendo guiados pelos olhos do inspetor Kabuto para que nenhum de nós fugisse.

O relógio redondo que ficava na parede em cima do quadro negro, indicava que faltava ainda vinte minutos para o término desse inferno. A coordenadora lesada escrevia algo no caderno, e o silêncio irritante me deixava com mais tédio.

Que droga, isso era muito ruim.

Olhei para os lados encontrando meus amigos. Neji estava com a testa na mesa, deveria estar dormindo. Gaara estava desenhando aqueles desenhos nojentos de peitos e mulheres nuas. _Eca._ Sasuke estava largadão na cadeira com a mesma cara de tédio que eu, e bufava a cada dez segundos. Shikamaru mexia não sei o quê em sua câmera por debaixo da mesa para a coordenadora não visse. E Naruto, bom, ele era o único com um sorriso no rosto, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, batendo com suas baquetas nas pernas, numa música imaginária.

Bosta, aqui estava quieto demais, e ambiente quieto era de alguma forma agoniante. Eu queria fazer barulho.

Quero fazer bagunça!

E como se Naruto lesse meus pensamentos, ele me fitou e sorriu mais, levantando suas baquetas para cima e fez um gesto com os dedos em; 3 2 1, e começou a bater as baquetas na beirada da mesa, levemente.

Automaticamente os meninos levantaram a cabeça e o fitaram, e não demorou para que um sorriso se abrissem no rosto de cada um, antes deles pegarem o ritmo e baterem com as mãos na mesa, num som que logo eu entendi qual era.

A coordenadora lesada levantou a cabeça imediatamente, assim como alguns alunos que estavam ali também e nos fitaram.

— Vocês, parem com isso agora! - ela gritava, tentando colocar uma moral que ela não tinha.

 _Parar?_ Nós só estamos começando.

Um sorriso se abriu em minha boca quando vi Shikamaru erguer a câmera já pronta para nos filmar. Peguei o ritmo daquele barulho e mais uma vez soltei a minha voz cantando _Do You Wanna Touch_ da _Joan Jeet_

 _We 've been here too long_

 _(Estamos aqui há muito tempo)_

 _Tryin' to get along_

 _(Tentando nos dar bem)_

 _Pretendin' that you're oh so shy_

 _(Fingindo que você é, oh, tão tímido)_

A coordenadora levantou-se de sua cadeira, ficando de pé e gritou mais uma vez:

— Vocês parem com isso já!

E quem disse que paramos?

 _I'm a natural ma'am_

 _(Eu sou uma senhora natural)_

 _Doin' all I can_

 _(Fazendo tudo o que posso)_

 _My temperature is runnin' high_

 _(Minha temperatura está correndo alto)_

 _Cry at night_

 _(Chorar na noite)_

 _No one in sight_

 _(Ninguém à vista)_

 _An' we got so much to share_

 _(E nós temos muito para compartilhar)_

 _Talking's fine_

 _(Falar é bom)_

 _If you got the time_

 _(Se você tem o tempo)_

 _But I ain't got the time to spare_

 _(Mas eu não tenho tempo de sobra)_

 _Yeah_

 _(Sim)_

— Eu vou chamar o diretor agora. - a mongoloide da coordenadora disse saindo da sala com passos corridos, deixando a porta aberta.

Os poucos alunos que estavam lá se animaram e tentaram pegar o ritmo da música, batendo em suas mesas também.

A parte a seguir era o refrão e que os meninos faziam coro no final para complementar.

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _There yeah_

 _(Lá, sim)_

Agora eram só os meninos que cantavam altos, animados e excitados com a canção.

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _(Sim, oh sim, oh sim)_

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _(Sim, oh sim, oh sim)_

Me empolguei o suficiente para subir em cima da mesa, e peguei uma caneta de um garoto ao lado e fiz de microfone, soltando a minha voz enquanto outros alunos ali eram nossa plateia:

 _Every girl an, boy_

 _(Toda menina e menino)_

 _Needs a little joy_

 _(Precisa de um pouco de alegria)_

 _All you do is sit an' stare_

 _(Tudo que você faz é sentar-se e olhar)_

 _Beggin' on my knees_

 _(Implorando de joelhos)_

 _Baby, won't you please_

 _(Baby, você não vai)_

 _Run your fingers through my hair_

 _(Passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo?)_

Pulei de mesa em mesa, enquanto cantava.

 _My, my my_

 _(Meu, meu, meu)_

 _Whiskey and rye_

 _(Uísque e centeio)_

 _Don't it make you feel so fine_

 _(Não te faz sentir tão bem?)_

 _Right or wrong_

 _(Certo ou errado)_

 _Don't it turn you on_

 _(Isso não te excita?)_

 _Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

 _(Você não pode ver que estamos desperdiçando tempo? Yeah)_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch (yeah)_

 _(Você quer tocar (sim))_

 _Do you wanna touch me there, where_

 _(Você quer me tocar lá, onde)_

 _There, yeah_

 _(Lá, sim)_

— Vocês parem já com isso agora! - a voz grossa e irritada do diretor Jiraya soou, fazendo todos pararem de tocar e fitar a porta. - E você, Haruno, dessa desta mesa.

Sorri mais uma vez amarelo e desci da mesa, mas não sem antes deu mandar o meu decreto:

— Você quer me tocar.

— Sim. - os meninos gritaram em uníssonos, respondendo a última parte da música e batendo na mesa ao mesmo tempo.

Aquilo pareceu não agradar o diretor Jiraya, e sabia que estaríamos ferrados com isso, mas quer saber, pouco estou me lixando para isso.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Pretendente a Padrasto

**Capítulo 4 – Pretendente a Padrasto.**

 **BAD REPUTATION**

 _\- Enlouqueça_

 **D** uas semanas e meia haviam se passado depois do nosso show no bar do Ichiraku. Duas semanas que eu passei em casa de castigo sem pode sair, depois que minha mãe me pegou no flagra entrando pela janela naquele dia. Ela havia me dado um sermão e não consegui fugir das chinelas na bunda. Doeu muito.

Essas duas semanas haviam sido um verdadeiro inferno. Era da casa para a escola, e da escola para casa. Mamãe passou a me levar e me buscar no colégio na primeira semana, só para garantir que eu chegaria lá e não me desviaria no meio do caminho. E claro, eu que fui motivo de zoação de geral. Eu, Sakura Haruno a _Pink Demon_ sendo levada e trazida da escola pela mãe, fala sério, estava acabado com a minha reputação manchada.

Mas Sasuke e Naruto também se deram mal nesses dias. A minha mãe havia ligado para a mãe deles depois que descobriu que eu não estava no quarto, e as alertou para ficarem de butuca quando suas crias chegassem em casa. Naruto levou umas chineladas da madrinha Kushina, e ficou sem o seu celular, assim como as suas baquetas de estimação. Naruto chorou por três dias seguidos, como se tivesse arrancado uma parte de seu corpo. Sasuke também não ficou atrás. O tio Fugaku brigou com ele e o colocou encarregado de fazer as entregas de encomendas dos bolos da tia Mikoto, era um meio de tirá-lo da vadiagem.

E isso foi por duas semanas.

Minha mãe já havia me tirado do castigo a três dias atrás, depois que eu comecei a fazer a "coisa certa". Naruto conseguiu seu celular, as baquetas, o vídeo game e o computador de volta. E Sasuke, bom, ele ainda está trabalhando como entregador das encomendas de bolo da mãe, mas agora ele só fazia os finais de semanas depois que Itachi intercedeu a seu favor. Enquanto a Gaara e Shikamaru, nada havia acontecido com eles, como sempre. Só o Neji que agora estava com celular, mas sem a mesada. Realmente, a vida não está fácil para ninguém.

E agora nesse momento eu estou na sala de aula morrendo de tédio, tentando não dormir naquela aula chata de geografia, mas estava difícil. E olha que era a primeira aula do dia, ainda havia mais cinco aulas para poder assistir. E detalhe, era segunda-feira.

A sala estava silenciosa, a professora Anko escrevia a matéria no quadro negro e havia alegado que cairia na prova. O final do ano estava em cima e só faltava uma semana de aula para começar a temporada final de provas, para enfim, as tão sonhadas férias de verão.

Suspirei, extremamente sonolenta. Eu estava largadona na cadeira enquanto copiava o dever, quase no modo automático, pois a minha mente estava na minha caminha quentinha e bagunçada.

Os meninos estavam sentados em seus lugares. Naruto atrás de mim, Gaara na cadeira do canto ao meu lado, Shikamaru atrás dele e Neji no fundão ao lado de Sasuke. Eles estavam cochichando, e escutei os remexerem na mochila.

Virei minha cabeça para trás e pude ver eles com a atenção voltada para Neji que remexia algo em sua mochila.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntei baixinho, virando meu rosto para frente só para constatar que a professora estava ainda escrevendo no quadro.

\- Neji trouxe uma das garrafas de uísque do pai dele. - respondeu Naruto aos sussurros.

Não era a primeira vez que Neji desfalcava as bebidas do pai, ele sempre pegava uma ou duas garrafas escondido e trazia para nos divertirmos. Mas era a primeira vez que ele trazia bebida para a escola.

\- Legal. – sorri, as coisas estavam começando a ficar animadas.

Disfarçadamente Neji encheu um copinho de plástico transparente e levou a boca, tomando num gole só. Em seguida encheu novamente e entregou para o Sasuke, que tomou rapidamente o devolvendo para que Shikamaru, em seguida para o Naruto, Gaara nessa ordem até chegar a minha vez. O líquido desceu queimando a minha garganta, e não demorou para que o cheio do álcool circulasse no fundão, até que um dos idiotas que sentavam por perto sentisse e comentasse alto:

\- Que cheiro de bebida. – comentou um. Aquele era o Chouji, o gordo miserável e deletor que adorava provocar intrigas, e fugia do olho do furação quando conseguia.

O comentário _desnecessário_ do idiota atraiu a atenção da professora, assim como alguns dos alunos que começaram a comentar enquanto olhava para os lados com os narizes e a atenção aguçada, tentando captar algo. Mas nessa hora nós já estávamos com cara de paisagem, fazíamos o mesmo que eles, olhando para os lados com os olhos acusadores de quem seria o _malfeitor_ de um ato _tão errado._

Os murmúrios começavam a ficar altos, uns que sentavam próximos a nossa carteira murmuravam que também estavam sentindo o cheiro do álcool, o que aguçava mais a atenção da professora.

\- Silêncio! - ela pediu, e seus olhos focaram em mim e nos meninos por um segundo, antes de olhar para os outros. - Eu peço para aqueles que trouxeram bebida para a escola que saia da minha sala.

O silêncio se formou na sala, ninguém dizia nada.

\- Já que ninguém tem a coragem de se rebelar seus atos e como eu não posso acusar ninguém sem provas – e novamente seus olhos pousaram em mim e nos meninos. Ela sabia que eram a gente que bebia em sua aula. Apenas fingimos que não era com a gente -, eu quero deixar claro que isso é um ato desrespeitoso contra a escola que é um local educativo que os ensinam e os educam para a vida lá fora. E é um ato desrespeitoso comigo, a professora de vocês. Quero que pense bem diante desta besteira, e podem ficar cientes de que irei comunicar a diretoria diante dessa falta de respeito em sala de aula.

Em seguida o sinal do término daquela aula soou, para a nossa alegria. Aquela professora já estava dando nos nervos com aqueles blá, blá, blá.

Depois de dois tempos de história e um tempo de matemática, finalmente o sinal do intervalo soou, fazendo todos se levantarem. Mas a representante da turma foi mais rápida do que nós em alcançar a porta e a fechar, ficando em frente ao quadro negro e chamando a atenção de todos nós para a sua comunicação:

\- Pessoal, antes de vocês saírem para o intervalo eu queria comunicá-los algo importante. Ouve recentemente uma reunião com os três representantes das turmas do ensino médio e decidimos o tema do baile desse fim de ano escolar. - ela sorriu, esbanjando sua perfeição de garota popular. - O baile desse ano será a fantasia, e só tem essa semana para vocês indicarem os seis concorrentes para o rei e a rainha do baile. Vocês poderão deixar o nome da indicada e do indicado com a Mika do terceiro ano.

Depois daquele comunicado sem importância fomos para o intervalo e ficamos em nosso lugar de sempre no refeitório, comendo e jogando conversa fora.

\- Eu pensei que a professora fosse mandar todos abrirem a mochila naquela hora. - comentou Neji, abrindo sua latinha de Coca Cola.

\- Aquele gordo desgraçado do Chouji, acho que ele esqueceu como é a sensação ter a cabeça dentro da privada. - ralhou Gaara, deveria estar pensando em como pegar Chouji pelos cantos para praticar suas maldades.

\- Ei, Neji – chamou Naruto, terminando de engolir um pedaço da sua pizza, a boca estava toda suja. – o que você vai fazer quando o diretor bater na sala e revistar as mochilas?

\- Relaxa, eu já escondi a garrafa no armário.

\- Ah.

\- Por falar em garrafa – começou Shikamaru –, vai ter ensaio lá na garagem hoje.

\- Hoje? – perguntei, fazendo uma careta. Não estava afim de ensaiar hoje, eu tinha planos com a minha cama quando chegasse em casa.

\- Sim. – ele respondeu, me fitando. – Estou descolando um show com os caras aí para o final de semana.

\- Tomara que o pagamento seja melhor do que o anterior. – resmungou Gaara.

\- Gaara tem razão. – disse Sasuke. – A merreca que ganhamos não dá nem para comprar bala.

\- Vocês estão reclamando de barriga cheia, seus filhos da puta. – Eita, Shikamaru ficou puto. – Vocês agradeçam que tem a mim que está administrando a carreira de vocês. Seus mal-agradecidos.

\- Calma aí, Shikamaru, relaxa homem. – eu disse enquanto mastigava meu sanduíche.

\- Isso aí é falta de sexo. – disse Naruto.

\- Ora, seu...

\- Oi, gente.

Shikamaru havia sido interrompido com a chegada da representante. O que aquela idiota queria aqui?

Ino Yamanaka, a _Miss Perfeição_ e a representante da turma por três anos seguidos. Eu nunca fui com a cara dela, ela era tão patricinha, tão perfeitinha que eu tinha vontade de vomitar. Tudo nela era perfeito, dos cabelos longos e loiros brilhantes até aos olhos azuis piscina. Sempre maquiada e vestida perfeitamente com jeans skinny claro, blusinha cor-de-rosa decotada e a jaqueta branca com detalhes dourados. Às vezes imagino se o cocô dela também era perfeito.

O fato era que ela era cobiçada por todos os garotos da escola, inclusive os babacas dos meus amigos que estava faltando babar por ela naquele momento.

Revirei os olhos. Idiotas.

\- E, aí loira. - cumprimentou Sasuke com aquele sorriso cafajeste no canto da boca.

Ela sorriu, mostrando aqueles seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e aliados.

\- Eu queria perguntar se vocês podiam tocar no baile.

\- Tocar no baile? – perguntou Neji, ele só faltava comê-la com os olhos.

\- Sim. – ela sorriu mais, com aquela simpatia nojenta.

\- Por você, neném, eu até faço show particular. - Gaara disse, deixando a baba escorrer pelo canto da boca. Esse nem disfarça.

A loira idiota ficou vermelha, mas sorria constrangida para não perder a pose.

Nojenta.

\- Ahn... e-então, vocês topam tocar no baile? – ela voltou a perguntar, firmando o corpo na sua perna direita.

\- Esquece. Nós não fazemos show de graça. - já fui logo cortando as asas daquela idiota.

\- Mas...

\- Desde quando você decide as coisas sozinha? - começou Sasuke, arrumando briga comigo.

Franzi o cenho e bati de frente com ele.

\- Desde quando eu não suporto esses bailes escolares. Tenho muito mais o que fazer.

\- Tipo, dormir? - soltou Naruto, com um sorriso zombeteiro no canto da boca.

\- Claro.

\- Então vocês não vão tocar?! – Disse Ino, o cenho um pouco franzido e parecia confusa.

\- _Sim/Não._ \- a resposta positiva dos meninos e a minha negativa saiu em uníssonos.

Ino piscou algumas vezes.

\- Ahn, sim ou não gente, juro que agora fiquei confusa.

\- Não. – decretei, o cenho franzido e já irritada com aquela situação.

\- Sim. - os garotos responderam, me rebatendo.

Virei meu rosto para eles, agora eu estava puta da vida.

\- Eu disse que... hmm... hmmm...

Neji tapou a minha boca.

\- A gente vai tocar sim. - ele respondeu, colocando força para me manter presa em seus braços enquanto eu me contorcia.

\- Mas ela disse...

\- Não esquenta com a Sakura. - Respondeu Gaara. - A gente vai tocar no baile, e pode ter certeza que vai ser o melhor baile que essa escola já ouviu falar.

Ino sorriu animada.

\- Tá legal. - ela sorriu animada. – Só não me deixem na mão, viu?!

\- Fique tranquila loira. - respondeu Shikamaru, soltando uma piscadela para ela.

Ino se afastou, indo até sua mesa junto com as suas amigas loiras desmioladas.

Me soltei dos braços de Neji e comecei a gritar com eles:

\- Que merda foi essa? Eu não vou para essa droga de baile!

\- Você é minoria, Sakura. - disse Naruto, piscando o olho enquanto apontava o dedo indicador com o polegar erguidos para mim. – _Pow._

\- E quem sabe você não se torne a rainha do baile. - zoou Gaara, o que me deixava mais irritada.

\- Essa daí? É mais fácil a Karin se tornar a rainha do baile do que ela.

\- Sasuke, vai tomar no rabo.

Não estava acreditando que ele estava me comparando com aquela nerd esquisita da Karin, aquela água sem sal.

Apenas bufei e me levantei da cadeira de supetão, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao nosso redor.

\- Vai para onde? - Neji quis saber.

\- Isso não te interessa. – ralhei, antes de dar as costas para eles e sair de lá.

\- Que bicho mordeu ela? - perguntou Gaara.

\- TPM crônica. – Sasuke respondeu.

 _Try to tell me what I shouldn't do_

 _(Tente me dizer o que não devo fazer)_

 _You should know by now,_

 _(Você deveria saber agora,)_

 _I won't listen to you_

 _(Eu não vou escutar você)_

 _Walk around with my hands up in the air_

 _(Ando por aí com as minhas mãos para o ar)_

 _Cause I don't care_

 _(Porque eu não ligo)_

Segurei o microfone com as duas mãos. _Freak Out_ da _Avril Lavigne_ nunca havia feito tanto sentido na minha vida como naquele momento, e eu estava cantando com tanto fervor só para os meninos terem noção para que nunca mais tentar dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer. Eu tinha vontade de gritar.

 _Cause I'm alright, I'm fine_

 _(Porque eu estou bem, estou legal)_

 _Just freak out, let it go_

 _(Apenas enlouqueça e jogue tudo pro alto)_

Sasuke agora me acompanhava naquele refrão.

 _I'm gonna live my life_

 _(Eu vou viver minha vida)_

 _I can't ever run and hide_

 _(Eu não posso sempre correr e me esconder)_

 _I won't compromise_

 _(Não quero compromisso)_

 _Cause I'll never know_

 _(Porque eu nunca saberei)_

 _I'm gonna close my eyes_

 _(Eu vou fechar meus olhos)_

 _I can't watch the time go by_

 _(Eu não posso ver o tempo passar)_

 _I won't keep it inside_

 _(Eu não vou guardar isso pra mim)_

 _Freak out, let it go_

 _(Eu vou enlouquecer e jogar tudo pro alto)_

 _Just freak out, let it go_

 _(Apenas pirar e jogar tudo pro alto)_

Agora voltei a cantar sozinha, fechando os olhos e deixando a música me levar.

 _You don't always have to do everything right_

 _(Você não precisa sempre fazer tudo certo)_

 _Stand up for yourself_

 _(Afirme-se)_

 _And put up a fight_

 _(E arranje uma briga)_

 _walk around with your hands up in the air_

 _(Ande por com suas mãos para o ar)_

 _Like you don't care_

 _(Como se não ligasse)_

 _Cause I'm alright, I'm fine_

 _(Porque eu estou bem, estou legal)_

 _Just freak out, let it go_

 _(Apenas enlouqueça e jogue tudo pro alto)_

 _I'm gonna live my life_

 _(Eu vou viver minha vida)_

 _I can't ever run and hide_

 _(Eu não posso sempre correr e me esconder)_

 _I won't compromise_

 _(Não quero compromisso)_

 _Cause I'll never know_

 _(Porque eu nunca saberei)_

 _I'm gonna close my eyes_

 _(Vou fechar meus olhos)_

 _I can't watch the time go by_

 _(Eu não posso ver o tempo passar)_

 _I won't keep it inside_

 _(Não vou guardar isso pra mim)_

 _Freak out, let it go_

 _(Eu vou enlouquecer e jogar tudo pro alto)_

 _On my own_

 _(Ficarei na minha)_

 _Let it go_

 _(Deixa rolar)_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... yeah_

 _(Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim... sim)_

Cantei aquela frase sem acompanhamento do Sasuke.

 _Just let me live my life_

 _(Apenas deixe-me viver minha vida)_

Agora, Sasuke e Gaara cantavam junto comigo aquele último refrão.

 _I can't ever run and hide_

 _(Não posso sempre correr e me esconder)_

 _I won't compromise_

 _(Não quero compromisso)_

 _Cause I'll never know_

 _(Porque eu nunca saberei)_

 _I'm gonna close my eyes_

 _(Vou fechar meus olhos)_

 _I can't watch the time go by_

 _(Eu não posso ver o tempo passar)_

 _I won't keep it inside_

 _(Não vou guardar isso pra mim)_

Agora eu terminei as últimas estrofes sozinha.

 _Freak out, let it go_

 _(Eu vou enlouquecer e jogar tudo pro alto)_

 _Gonna freak out, let it go_

 _(Vou enlouquecer e jogar tudo pro alto)_

 _Gonna freak out, let it go_

 _(Vou enlouquecer e jogar tudo pro alto)_

\- Chega por hoje. - saí detrás do pedestal e fui até o sofá velho daquela garagem de Shikamaru e me joguei.

\- Hoje você está insuportável. - comentou Sasuke tirando sua guitarra.

\- Vai a merda, idiota. – e mostrei o dedo do meio para ele.

\- É só eu que percebi, ou essa última música era uma indireta para a gente? – questionou Neji, enquanto tirava o seu baixo.

\- Claro que é uma indireta. – respondeu Gaara. - A guria tá toda bravinha.

\- Tudo isso é por causa do lance do baile? - questionou Naruto.

Não respondi, apenas me virei no sofá, ficando de costa para eles.

\- Acho que até vai ser divertido. – disse Neji. - Tô até pensando em convidar uma mina aí.

\- Quem vai você vai convidar? - perguntou Naruto, curioso.

Apenas ouvi Neji sorrir.

\- Será que se eu convidar a Ino ela aceitaria ser o meu par? - perguntou Gaara aleatoriamente.

Bufei.

Desde que a otária da Ino mencionou esse baile ridículo que esses idiotas não falam de outra coisa. Saco.

\- No mínimo será um _Não_ esculachado. - disse Sasuke, venenoso como sempre.

\- Mas sou guitarrista de uma banda foda. – retrucou Gaara, vendendo seu dote.

\- Você vai ter que ser mais um simples guitarrista de uma banda de quintal. Aquela lá é carne de primeira. - respondeu Shikamaru.

\- Quem é carne de primeira? - a voz de Temari soou, pegando todos de surpresa.

Virei minha cabeça para trás e pude ver a irmã de Gaara na porta da garagem. Vestia Jeans justo, uma camiseta vermelha e sapatinhas nos pés.

\- Você né, minha linda. Quem mais seria? - Shikamaru aproximou-se dela com passos de gavião e um sorriso putamente cafajeste no rosto. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou na boca.

Shikamaru como todos os homens não valia nem um centavo. E eu não colocava a minha mão no fogo por nenhum deles aqui dentro.

Revirei os olhos, voltando ao meu lugar, ignorando todos.

\- Que droga! Pornografia barata. Meus olhos queimam assim. – a voz de Gaara soou sofrida.

\- Maninho, espero que não tenha aprontado nada por hoje. – retrucou Temari. - E acho que já está na hora de você ir para casa.

\- Você disse que não viria hoje. – disse Shikamaru.

\- Eu mudei o dia do trabalho e vim fazer uma surpresinha para você. – e ouvi mais sons de beijos estalados. Ninguém merece.

\- Acho que a Temari é a única que deixa Shikamaru em modo babada. – escutei Neji murmurando e arrancando uma gargalhada de Naruto.

\- Ei, Sakura. – Temari chamou, mas não a respondi, continuei deitada de costas para todos. - O que ela tem?

\- Tá irritadinha por que vamos tocar no baile da escola. - respondeu Shikamaru.

\- Eu não vou tocar nesse baile! – eu disse auto o suficiente para eles entenderem de uma vez por todas. Eles não tinham como me obrigar.

\- Baile? – a voz de Temari soou animada. - Adoro bailes. Lembro-me na minha época de colegial, eu me acabava de dançar e beijava muito na boca.

\- Temari, me poupe desses detalhes.

\- Por quê, Shika?

\- Ih ah lá. Tá com ciúmes, _Shika_. - zoou Gaara, afinando a voz.

\- Dá para vocês irem embora da minha casa, quero a minha privacidade. – Shikamaru era um poço de delicadeza quando expulsava os amigos.

\- Isso aí, amigo de araque. - Naruto fingiu chateação.

E escutei as risadas de Temari.

\- Ah, e leve esse projeto de demônio rosa com vocês.

\- Ei. - me virei e fitei Shikamaru. - Isso me ofendeu.

\- E desde quando tu se ofende com tão pouco? - questionou Sasuke, pegando a sua mochila do chão.

Eu apenas me limitei em dar língua para ele enquanto me levantava.

\- Vão logo. – Shikamaru nos expulsava novamente.

\- Isso é tudo desespero para transar? – perguntou Neji, já na porta da garagem.

\- Imbecil. – Shikamaru se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão. – E por seu comentário idiota, a sua garrafa está confiscada.

Neji apena revirou os olhos e abriu a sua mochila, tirando a garrafa de uísque quase pela metade e o entregou.

\- Bebam com moderação jovens.

\- Vocês estavam bebendo isso na escola? - perguntou Temari quase que incrédula.

Shikamaru virou-se para ela.

\- Claro que não, princesa. Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

\- Claro, Temari. O seu Shika, _jamais_ faz uma coisa dessas. - minha voz soou extremamente sarcástica enquanto eu colocava a minha mão em seu ombro.

\- Sakura, sem ofensas, mas o seu cabelo está uma merda.

\- Eu sei, e estou pensando em processar o seu irmão, e receber uma indenização contra danos capilares.

Temari sorriu debochada.

\- Só se você receber de indenização as bolas dele.

\- Ei. - repreendeu Gaara, me pegando por detrás e carregando para fora daquela garagem.

\- Porra Gaara, você está machucando a minha barriga. E eu tenho que pegar a minha mochila.

\- O Sasuke pega.

\- Gaara, vê se faz alguma coisa para a gente comer quando chegar em casa. - gritou Temari.

\- Pra quê. - ele me pôs no chão e virou-se para trás. - Você já vai sair daí _comida_

\- Idiota. - Temari tentou sair correndo atrás de Gaara que corria na frente, rindo. Ela desistiu no meio do caminho - Em casa eu te pego.

\- Também te amo, irmãzinha. – ele gritou sorrindo zombeteiro, um pouco longe da gente.

Eu apenas ri, revirando os olhos e agradecendo por eu ser filha única.

\- Toma. - Sasuke estendeu a minha mochila.

\- Larva pra mim? - eu fiz minha carinha de gato do Shrek, a minha voz saindo mais fina que o normal. Tentativa _fail_ de ser fofa.

\- Não virei seu empregado ainda. – ele respondeu e em seguida jogou a mochila em cima de mim. Agarrei antes que caísse no chão.

\- Você é um traste, Sasuke. – disse, vendo suas costas enquanto ele caminhava a minha frente.

\- Eu tenho a impressão de que ainda verei esses dois juntos. – Neji e seus comentários desnecessários.

\- Eu tô falando, e com uma renca de bacurinho catarrento. – disse Naruto.

Virei minha cabeça para traz e os fitei. Eu podia sentir as chamas nos meus olhos.

\- Vocês dois vão para a puta que pariu.

Apressei os passos, deixando eles para trás.

Quando cheguei em casa o céu estava escurecendo. Entrei em casa e logo fui abordada pela minha mãe que estava com aqueles vestidos floridos e o avental que combinava com o jogo de cozinha, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, e uma colher de pau na mão. E na boa, eu me senti naqueles comerciais de margarina Qualy.

Que merda.

\- Sakura, aonde você estava?

\- Na casa do Shikamaru ensaiando com a banda. - respondi enquanto caminhava até as escadas.

\- E por que você não atende o telefone? – ela se aproximava de mim. - Eu te liguei umas três vezes tentando saber aonde você estava.

\- Meu celular descarregou. - não menti, descarreguei ele jogando Shadow Fight 2 na aula de química. - E você sabe que sempre estou com os meninos. Relaxa.

Segurei o corrimão e coloquei um pé no degrau, mas parei quando ela mencionou algo que me deixou de butuca ligada:

\- Bom, hoje teremos visita para o jantar.

Meu consciente entrou em alerta. Virei meu rosto para ela.

\- Que visita?

\- Você suba e tome um banho e coloque uma roupa legal. – ela mudou a rota do assunto. - E não esses trapos que te deixa como uma sem teto...

\- Quem é que vai vir aqui? – a interrompi, não iria deixar aquilo passar abatido.

Observei mamãe, ela pareceu um pouco tensa. Apertei os olhos.

\- Um... amigo meu. – ela coçou o braço.

Ela coçou o braço! O BRAÇO! Toda vez que ela coçava o braço era sinal que ela estava nervosa e que alguma coisa iria me desagradar. Por que estou com uma sensação de que algo não estava certo?

\- Amigo? Mãe...

Ela me interrompe:

\- Sakura, você pode fazer o que eu digo? E não me apareça com essas roupas. Não me mate de vergonha pelo menos uma vez na vida.

\- Assim a senhor ame ofende.

Nossa, desde quando as minhas roupas são ruins?

\- Sakura!

Suspirei.

\- Tá. - comecei a subir as escadas batendo o pé. - A senhora está agindo como se fosse chegar o papa.

\- Sem piadinhas.

Eu sabia que havia algo errado, minha mãe só se vestia daquele jeito para fazer comida e arrumar a casa se fosse receber alguém aqui em casa. Ela gostava de fazer as coisas bonito para não passa vergonha. Mas seu sentia uma má intuição sobre esse jantar.

Entrei no meu quarto o encontrando do mesmo jeito que o deixei, uma bagunça. Joguei minha mochila na minha cama bagunçada e coloquei o celular para carregar. Tirei aquela camiseta e aquela calça, só ficando de calcinha e sutiã. Liguei o computador e fui procurar alguma coisa vestível naquele lixão de guarda-roupa. Achei uma camiseta preta justa e sem mangas que minha mãe havia me dado, e um short jeans largo - que um dia já foi uma calça que eu havia cortado - que batia nos meus joelhos, toda desfiada na perna. Bom, era o máximo que eu podia fazer.

Mexi um pouco nas redes sociais, e vi alguns vídeos no Youtube. Olhei as horas no computador e eram sete e meia. Resolvi tomar um banho. Lavei meu cabelo que estava uma droga e voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha. Abri uma gaveta da cômoda pegando um sutiã e uma calcinha e a vesti, para em seguida vestir a roupa que eu escolhi. Sequei meu cabelo na toalha e penteei. Eu havia achado a minha escova de cabelo, ela estava detrás do guarda-roupa.

Desci as escadas, minha barriga roncava de fome. Quando cheguei a cozinha minha mãe não estava com aquele vestido florido e sim um outro mais elegante, maquiada e com o cabelo penteado e solto. Ela arrumava a mesa.

\- Mãe, eu estou com fome.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e me fitou, logo franzindo o cenho quando viu meus trajes.

\- Sakura, o que eu falei sobre se arrumar?

\- Eu tô arrumada.

\- Arrumada não sei de onde. Por que não coloca aquele vestido que te dei?

\- Que vestido?

\- Aquele com azul...

A interrompi, agora lembrando do vestido azul com estampas de flores. Eu havia cortado ele e usado a saia como o desafio do Neji quando jogávamos desafio no começo do ano.

\- Nem pensar, aquele vestido é horrível, eu fico parecendo uma parasita alienada com ele. - disse, claro que mamãe não podia sonhar que eu havia arruinado o vestido que ela havia me dado de presente no natal passado.

\- E com essas roupas, é bem pior. – ela questionou, o cenho franzido enquanto apontava para as minhas roupas.

\- Mãe, minhas roupas são dá hora, eu tenho má reputação a zelar.

\- Uma reputação manchada.

\- Que eu tenho que zelar. – sorri.

Ela suspirou revirando os olhos, dando-se por vencida.

\- Você é um caso perdido.

\- Eu tô com tanta fome que sou capaz de comer essas paredes. – eu fui até as panelas e comecei a destampar.

Mamãe me deu um tapa na mão e me empurrou para fora da cozinha.

\- Aguente mais um pouco, meu amigo está quase chegando.

\- Não estou gostando nada dessa história de _amigo_.

\- Eu só te peço para que não me mate de vergonha.

Saí da cozinha e fui para sala, me joguei no sofá, liguei a televisão e comecei a procura de algo legal para assistir. Dez minutos depois - e com o meu estômago devorando todos os meus órgãos - a campainha toca.

\- Eu atendo. - mamãe saiu da cozinha elétrica e nervosa enquanto arrumava o vestido no corpo e passava as mãos nos cabelos.

\- Até parece que vai receber alguma divindade. – murmurei, revirando os olhos para aquela euforia toda dela.

\- Sakura!

Ela abriu a porta, seu sorriso era maior que a cara. Eu apenas voltei a minha atenção para a televisão, Hora de Aventura estava bem interessante.

\- Oi. - a voz da minha mãe soava melosa.

\- Oi. - escutei barulhos de beijos em seguida de barulhos de embrulho. - Para você.

\- Ah... são lindas.

 _Aquela voz._

Virei me rosto para o lado e não acreditava no que meus olhos enxergavam. Desde que mamãe falou sobre esse tal _amigo_ eu havia ficado com a pulga atrás da orelha e um mal pressentimento, imaginado quem seria. Mas automaticamente me pus em modo de ignorância e deletei aquela teoria que havia pensado, alegando para mim mesma que meu cérebro estava querendo me pregar uma peça e que não deveria _ser nada demais._ Más agora eu percebia que eu estava mais certa do que nunca.

Num rompante, me pus de pé quando aquele Invasor Comedor de Mães entrava em casa e mamãe fechava a porta.

\- O que significa isso, mãe! - minha voz atraiu a atenção dos dois para mim.

O sorriso dela agora era tenso, enquanto segurava um buque de rosas vermelhas nos braços.

 _Não, não, não e não._ Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!

\- Sakura, esse é o Kakashi... – ela sorriu nervosa. - o meu _namorado_.

\- _Oi?_

\- Olá, Sakura. – ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Minha cara era incrédula.

\- _Namorado?_ – desviei meus olhos para mamãe. - Você disse que estava esperando um amigo.

\- Filha, esse jantar é para apresentá-lo a você formalmente. – ela disse. - Eu estou namorando.

Precisei de dois segundos para processar. Eu estava em choque, mesmo tendo uma certa desconfiança, aquela situação não deixava de ser uma surpresa para mim. Uma surpresa um tanto quanto péssima.

\- Eu não acredito. - apontei para ele. – Mãe, esse cara é, o meu professor!

\- Sakura, tenha modos. - ela me repreendeu, o cenho agora franzidos, fazendo caras para mim e em seguida olhou para aquele comedor de mães alheia. - Me desculpe Kakashi...

\- Não precisa de preocupar Mebuki. – ele a interrompeu, colocando a mão em seu ombro e sorrindo para ela. Que nojo! Em seguida me fitou. - Eu conheço e estou acostumado com temperamento da Sakura.

\- Conhece tanto que fica me dedurado para minha mãe. – acusei, eu estava muito irritada. Minha mãe havia enlouquecido. Que mãe nesse mundo namora o professor da filha?

\- Dedurando? Como assim?

 _Falso._ Estava se fazendo de desentendido.

\- Não se faça de sonso. – minha voz aumentou dois décimos.

\- Sakura, você está passando dos limites. – minha mãe começou a se irritar. Ela estava o defendendo! Isso não era justo.

\- Passando dos limites? – minha voz soou incrédula. - Mãe você está pegando o meu professor e você quer que e aceite isso? Isso é nojento!

Minha mãe franziu mais o cenho e deu um passo em minha direção, a voz soando alta e irritada:

\- Já chega, Sakura, peça desculpas para o Kakashi.

\- Não peço nada. E para mim já chega!

Passei por ele com passos rápidos e raivosos, abri a porta e saí de casa.

\- Sakura, volta aqui! - minha mãe gritava no portal da casa que ela havia aberto de novo enquanto eu corria a rua a cima.

Quatro casas depois parei em uma bem conhecida. Olhei para o lado e não via mais sinal da minha mãe na porta. Aposto que estava se maldizendo da filha que tinha para aquele _invasor_ e ele a dizendo um monte de coisas melosas para a iludir.

Fitei a janela do segundo andar daquela casa e vi que estava aberta e com a luz acesa. E como uma exper em subir pela janela, coloquei todo o meu dom e comecei a escalar as paredes daquela casa com a ajuda de alguns arbustos. Não demorou muito e já estava agarrada no parapeito da janela e tomando impulso eu consegui entrar no quarto de Sasuke, fazendo um pouco de barulho.

\- Mas o que... Porra, Sakura, por que não usa a merda da porta.

\- Eu gosto de emoção. – sorri, enquanto erguia minha atenção para ele e o encontrando parado em frente ao guarda-roupas apenas de box preta, recheada tanto na frente quando atrás. Não pude deixar de reparar naquele corpo definido, Sasuke estava ganhando corpo a cada dia que passava. Nem parecia aquele garoto magrelo de três anos atrás.

\- Ei. - ele chamou minha atenção. - Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas ficaria feliz se parasse de me secar.

Revirei os olhos e dei as costas para ele, caminhando até sua cama e me jogando de cara no colchão. Eu podia sentir as minhas bochechas queimando, e o cheiro que vinha dos lençóis de sua cama não ajudava em nada. Esse bicho era muito cheiroso pra caramba.

\- Convencido do caralho. – resmunguei, tomando controle da situação e ficando de barriga para cima. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para não ficar por baixo. – E fique sabendo que já vi melhores do que você.

 _Isso!_ Eu havia conseguido ficar em modo cara de pau.

Ele sorriu debochado enquanto colocava a bermuda.

\- Tá, conta outra, e para essa baba no canto de sua boca.

Sasuke é uma pessoa tão humilde. Sentiram o tamanho da ironia?

\- Idiota. - me virei lado e peguei o celular dele que estava em cima do criado mudo e tentei desbloqueá-lo.

Sasuke é tão obvio, sempre com a mesma senha.

\- Ei, larga isso. - ele veio até mim e arrancou o celular da minha mão.

Fiz biquinho enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Ai, Sasuke, deixa e jogar m pouquinho.

\- Joga no seu. - ele colocou o celular no bolso e votou para o guarda-roupas, procurando alguma camiseta.

\- Chato.

\- O que você quer aqui?

\- Eu quero abrigo. Não vou voltar para minha casa.

Não até aquele Comedor de Mães estiver empoleirado lá.

Sasuke colocou uma camiseta preta e me fitou, as sobrancelhas unidas.

\- Que merda que você fez?

Bufei.

\- Eu não fiz nada. Minha mãe trouxe o namorado lá para casa.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a notícia. Eu também estava surpresa e puta da vida.

\- A madrinha? Quem é... Não me diga...

\- Ele mesmo. – afirmei, ficando sentada na cama. - O Kakashi. Eu pirei na hora e falei um monte merda e saí de lá antes que eu dissesse mais merda ainda.

\- Que bosta. Eu não queria está na sua pele.

\- Valeu pela sinceridade.

Sasuke era péssimo em fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor. Acho que era melhor ter ido para a casa do Naruto, mas minha mãe estava na porta e eu não queria que ela me visse.

\- E o que você vai...

\- Sasuke, desce para jantar. - a voz da tia Mikoto soando alta no andar de baixo o interrompeu.

\- Já tô indo! - ele gritou de volta. - O que você vai fazer?

\- Não sei. – fitei os meus pés. - Eu tenho que pensar em algo o mais rápido possível.

\- Hm. Vamos descer para jantar, depois pensamos em algo.

\- Não quero descer.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por quê?

\- E não quero que seus pais saibam que eu estou aqui. – respondi. - Não quero que a minha mãe saiba que eu estou aqui.

Ele suspirou.

\- Você que sabe. – e foi até a porta, e a abriu. Em seguida me fitou. - Trago algo para você comer quando voltar.

Acho que meu sorriso naquele momento era de partir a cara ao meio.

\- Sério? O meu estômago já devorou todas as minhas tripas nesse momento.

Sasuke apenas soltou uma pequena risada abafada enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Exagerada. Só não roube as minhas coisas.

\- Você acha que eu sou uma ladra? – nossa, me senti ofendida agora.

\- Você que eu seja sincero?

Apenas revirei os olhos e joguei a sua almofada contra ele que fechou a porta antes que o acertasse.

Bufei, me jogando de costa no colchão.

\- Cú de Galinha. – murmurei, enquanto fitava aquele teto branco.


End file.
